Visita nocturna
by kotoko-noda
Summary: El amor es una cosa demasiado hermosa y cruel a la vez; podía darnos la mayor felicidad de nuestra vida o hacernos la persona más miserable del mundo. Yuuram. Semi AU.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic de esta categoría y el primero en años; ya había dejado la escritura de fanfics pero no pude resistirme a hacer esto, amo este anime y sobre todo amo a Wólfram. En fin espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado. Les pido disculpas si hay faltas de ortografía o términos mal dichos.

Advertencias: Intento de lemon y sufrimiento emocional (¿?)

Lo dedico especialmente a mi hermana Geraldine y a ti por supuesto que te tomas el tiempo de leer.

Hago esto sin fin de lucro, sólo por diversión y entretenimiento. Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia original…..que triste….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Él no era estúpido, por supuesto que lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido y sin embargo su corazón jamás había querido verlo. Era tan obvio para él, para todos, y sin embargo, muy dentro de su ser siempre se albergó una leve esperanza, tan leve como la pequeña luz de una vela casi extinta que apenas alumbraba la fría y desolada habitación en la que se encontraba. Se encontró observándola hasta que esta terminó por consumirse. Se había extinguido dejando la habitación a merced de la oscuridad; se había terminado igual que su ilusión; al igual que su amor….igual que su accidental compromiso.

¿Esto era lo mejor? Si, lo era. Ya no podía seguir viviendo de la misma manera como desde hace un par de años venía haciéndolo. Viviendo de ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas y un amor unilateral que lo único que le dio fue un gran pesar y dolor en su corazón.

Había luchado por él, había puesto su vida en riesgo con tal de protegerlo, claro que era su deber como soldado y jamás se arrepentiría de ello, incluso ahora y en un futuro lo daría todo por el bienestar del pelinegro. Pero aquí radicaba el problema, porque ese todo incluía su corazón, sus sentimientos, sus secretos, todo. Había dado más de lo que recibió y jamás se quejó, esperó paciente a que algún día la vida fuese mejor, pero no fue así; desde hace un tiempo el notó el cambio en su rey, este comenzó a evitarlo incómodo por su cercanía, se rehusaba a pasar tiempo a solas con él excusándose con pretextos tontos y finalmente llegó ese día, en el que le escuchó hablando con el Gran Sabio sobre alguien. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia y continuaron su conversación…..Yuuri veía a alguien más….Yuuri había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por alguien que no era él….

Fingió no haberse enterado y lo analizó por unos días, evitando a Yuuri y a todos; así fue como término por llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria para ambos.

Decidió terminarlo todo, el papeleo estaba arreglado y listo para firmarse a la brevedad posible. Él podría comenzar una nueva vida, quizá en tierras Bielefold, quizá en otro lugar, (no es como si tuviera que volver forzosamente a esas tierras, ahora que su honor y reputación se habían ido a algún lugar lejano al concluir su compromiso) podría tal vez, con el tiempo, conocer a alguien más, alguien que pudiera rescatar los restos de su impuro y roto corazón, alguien que pudiera atesorarlos y demostrarle como amar y ser amado en un romance reciproco; podrían quizá tener un par de hijos y envejecer tranquilamente en una vida sin preocupaciones. Sí, eso sonaba bien, después de todo es un mazoku y su vida será bastante longeva.

Y Yuuri….

Él finalmente podría vivir tranquilo, libre para casarse con una bella dama de su agrado. Una hermosa mujer, quizá de busto prominente, sonrisa perfecta, piel tan suave como la seda, labios rojos cual carmín, cabello largo y sedoso, de buenos modales y bellos sentimientos. Ella le daría una numerosa y hermosa familia. Vivirían felices en Pacto de Sangre y ella caminaría a su lado en este viaje llamado vida hasta el final de los días del rey.

Eso también sonaba bien.

Yuuri merece ser feliz con una persona que realmente ame.

Pero…

¿Por qué no le hacía realmente feliz esa imagen mental?

Oh, claro….porque él aún ama a Yuuri. Aunque su mente se empeñe en negarlo, su corazón es fiel a su enclencle rey. Malditos sentimientos. Los odia. Los odia tanto como esa traicionera lágrima que sale de su ojo izquierdo y desciende sobre su mejilla.

¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir esto? ¿Por qué todo resultó de esta forma? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz a su lado? ¿Por qué este no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos?

Qué patético ha de verse en estos momentos cuando más lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Estúpido amor. Estúpido Yuuri.

¿Por qué debe de amarlo tanto?

Le duele, duele incluso respirar, duele todo lo concerniente al pelinegro. Quiere olvidarlo todo, olvidar que le conoció, regresar el tiempo y evitar el inicio de su compromiso por la ignorancia de su ahora rey. Desea lanzar a los más profundo de su ser sus sentimientos y enterrarlos para siempre.

Pero no puede. Tiene que resignarse y vivir con ello por el resto de sus días, quizá en un futuro pueda superarlo pero por ahora no puede, no puede dejar de sentir tan fácilmente. Se cubre el rostro con una de sus manos mientras más lágrimas brotan de sus verdosos ojos, solloza, llama en casi un susurro imperceptible al causante de ello.

-Yuuri….Yuuri…- no puede detener su llanto ahora que por fin ha salido después de todo este tiempo.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta llama su atención, limpia sus ojos con las mangas de su camisón blanco, sin adorno, simple y sencillo que ahora viste y con la voz más serena que puede salir de sus labios pronuncia un débil –adelante- toma aire un par de veces e intenta tranquilizarse; no sabe quién llama a su puerta a estas horas, desde que regreso a su vieja habitación no ha tenido contacto con nadie más, salvo las sirvientas que han venido a dejar sus alimentos y a hacer un poco de limpieza.

La puerta se abre lentamente y lo primero que nota es un aura azul conocida, sabe quién es, después de todo le ha visto en demasiadas ocasiones; con ese cabello negro con largo hasta los hombros y esos ojos rasgados que le miran con intensidad y seriedad.

Suspira, sabía que _él_ se presentaría esta noche, lo ha hecho desde hace unos días atrás. Extiende sus brazos en dirección hacia el recién llegado –ven- le llama con una suave voz incitándolo a acercarse

La puerta es cerrada y el pelinegro camina lentamente en su dirección. Sus brazos le rodean y separa sus piernas para darle espacio al pelinegro de estar más cerca suyo –bienvenido- no escucha respuesta pero no le sorprende, no la ha recibido en todas estas noches; siente su cuerpo ser recostado en la vieja cama y observa al otro sobre su cuerpo mirándole a los ojos con algo que Wolfram conoce bien. Desvía su mirada, esto aún sigue siendo un poco vergonzoso. Siente un tacto en su mejilla y se da cuenta que _él_ está acariciando su rostro con tanto cuidado que pareciera que tiene miedo de tocarle. No entiende el porqué de esto ahora si ha sido un poco más _rudo_ con él estos días. Nota algo en su mirada ¿quizá preocupación? ¿Él le escuchó llorar? No, es imposible.

Suspira de nuevo -estoy bien- le rodea con sus brazos –has venido aquí de nuevo sin que él lo sepa ¿verdad?- toma un par de mechones de cabellos oscuros entre sus dedos y los acaricia -¿Qué haremos cuando él se entere? no estará cómodo ni feliz cuando sepa que tú y yo….bueno tú sabes….hemos estado haciendo _eso_ ….- no obtiene respuesta de nuevo –esto no está bien, no podemos seguir de esta forma…- porque así le costará más olvidarle y dejarle ir –lo entiendes ¿verdad? Maoh….yo no soy la persona a la que estas destinado y ad….- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió los labios del otro posarse sobre los suyos, opto por corresponderle, sus lenguas juguetearon un poco antes de que decidiera separarse al sentir una fría mano recorrer su pierna y ascender por esta por debajo de su camisón.

-detente- logró decir con algo de cordura -…esto no es correcto y t….- sus labios fueron apresados de nuevo con desesperación, la mano que recorría su piel continúo explorándola hasta levantar su camisón y llegar a su objetivo. Sintió su miembro endurecerse y ser apresado por la mano ajena para después comenzar a ser masajeado. Se separó de nuevo de los labios contrarios y soltó un gemido. El toque del maoh siempre se sentía tan bien que se maldijo por no poner más resistencia.

-….voy a terminar pronto…- dijo entre jadeos a medida de que la estimulación en su miembro se hizo más rápida, no demoró demasiado en terminar en la mano del otro; le observó esbozar una media sonrisa e incorporarse un poco para después pasar su lengua por su mano que aún poseía su semen mientras le miraba de esa forma tan provocativa. Sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió su mirada hacia otro punto en la habitación. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que _él_ hacía eso no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ante aquel gesto.

Sintió que el otro se incorporaba de la cama y buscaba algo en la mesa de noche de su habitación. Wolfram sabía que era eso que buscaba y sabía lo que vendría a continuación. –Está justo ahí- señalo el pequeño frasco de cristal sobre la mesita. Al instante el otro lo observó también y lo tomó entre sus manos. Volvió a la cama cerca del rubio quien ahora se había incorporado.

–Va a ser un problema si dejamos la ropa puesta ¿no crees?- dicho esto comenzó a despojarse de su camisón tirándolo al suelo y dejándole completamente desnudo. Él no usaba ropa interior, al ahora que tenía estas inesperadas visitas cada noche –deberías retirar la tuya también, no sería agradable que mancháramos ese pijama azul que tanto le gusta…- se acercó al otro y comenzó a desabotonar la playera, la deslizo por los hombros ajenos y depositó un beso en uno de ellos, se movió un poco para poder besar el cuello un par de veces, debía ser cuidadoso, no podía dejar marcas o Yuuri se daría cuenta. Bajó un poco ahora a su clavícula y de ahí a su pecho. Deposito unos cuantos besos sobre este, le escuchó soltar un gemido y sonrío ligeramente, al menos lo estaba haciendo bien. Disfrutaría de este momento que se convertiría en el último.

Se arrodilló frente a él y acercó sus manos hacía el elástico del pantalón azul y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente junto a la ropa interior del otro liberando así su miembro ya endurecido. Acarició con sus dedos la punta de este y acercó poco a poco sus labios, pasó su lengua sobre la punta de este y después lo introdujo dentro de su boca.

Esta no era la primera vez que Wolfram hacía algo como esto, claro que no, en el pasado se divirtió con más de una persona y experimentó a plenitud la etapa más hormonal de su vida; no es que le gustase presumir de sí mismo, pero él siempre tomó el papel dominante y tenía cierta experiencia en cómo complacer a otro hombre. Pero con el pelinegro era la primera vez que se encontraba siendo el sumiso, no que le molestara, en realidad, no esperaba fuese de otra forma ¿Qué clase de reputación darían si se supiera que el pasivo era el rey?

Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza y le empujó un tanto apartándole de su labor de complacencia al órgano reproductor de su rey. Alzó la vista y le observó expectante por unos segundos, entendió al instante lo que el otro pensaba.

-de acuerdo- se incorporó, tomó la botella que el otro había tenido en manos, la abrió derramando un poco de su líquido sobre sus manos, se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se colocó boca abajo con las piernas flexionadas y la cadera hacia arriba. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su entrada e introdujo un solo dedo en esta; estaba algo estrecha…le dio cierta vergüenza admitirlo por sí mismo. Continúo con un segundo dedo dentro moviéndolo a la par con el otro en su interior, le siguió un tercero al cabo de poco rato.

Wolfram observó de reojo al maoh quien sólo le observaba hasta ese momento. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando le vio acercarse. Optó por retirar sus dedos y al momento de hacerlo, sintió que le halaban de sus caderas hasta que su trasero rozó con el duro miembro del rey.

-Puedes hacerlo- movió su cadera un par de veces fingiendo embestidas, incitándolo a penetrarle.

No esperó demasiado tiempo antes de sentir cómo se introducía de manera lenta dentro de su ser. Soltó un gemido cuando lo sintió por completo dentro.

El pelinegro comenzó a moverse lento, mientras sujetaba la cadera del otro con ambas manos para después acelerar sus embestidas. Wolfram se sujetó a las sábanas con fuerza mientras pequeños jadeos salían de sus labios al ser embestido de esa forma. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien, era como tocar el cielo antes de volver al infierno que era su vida. Se dejó llevar, dejó de pensar en esos momentos y se concentró sólo en sentir al otro.

Las embestidas se detuvieron abruptamente y el maoh salió de su interior. Antes de que el rubio dijese o pensase cualquier cosa su cuerpo fue girado dejándole boca arriba y mirando al azabache. Sus piernas fueron separadas y colocadas cada una a un costado del cuerpo contrario y volvió a ser penetrado sin previo aviso. Levantó sus brazos aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno por encima de los hombros mientras las embestidas frenéticas comenzaban de nueva cuenta.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que escuchara un sonoro gemido por parte del otro y que sintiera un líquido llenarle el interior. Había terminado en su interior, sería un problema limpiarse de nuevo ahí, aunque no le molestaba eso. Él también terminó por venirse y manchar ambos vientres mientras llamaba a aquel a quien amaba -… ¡Yuuri!..- se había terminado, esta era la última vez que diría ese nombre y que ambos podrían estar de esa forma.

Soltó su agarre del otro y quedó recostado en su cama mientras regulaba su respiración. Le observó ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse en completo silencio. No le sorprendió tampoco el que hiciera esto. _Él_ siempre lo hacía así; llegaba en medio de la noche a su habitación, hacían _eso_ y después se iba sin decirle nada más. Le observó caminar hacia la puerta; se quedó unos segundos inmóvil y Wolfram se preguntó si le sucedía algo. De inmediato el pelinegro abrió la puerta y comenzó a salir sin dedicarle una mirada. La puerta se cerró.

El rubio suspiró cansado y se recostó dando la espalda hacia a puerta –Adiós majestad….- dijo más para sí mismo y terminó por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar al mundo de sueños dónde él y Yuuri podrían ser felices, tendrían muchos hijos, se amarían y vivirían felices para siempre. Sería un mundo ideal dónde Yuuri no se negara a amarlo por el día y el _maoh_ le visitara clandestinamente por las noches sin decirle palabra alguna. Sería su pequeño mundo perfecto dónde Yuuri le amaría completamente y no solo una parte de él lo tomara para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla y tomó una decisión; la mejor que podía tomar dadas las circunstancias.

Se marcharía mañana mismo de Pacto de Sangre y esta vez sería para siempre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuri despertó repentinamente como lo venía haciendo desde hace unos días. Observó a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba en su habitación en el castillo; el sol comenzaba apenas a colarse por los grandes ventanales y el sonido característico de aquella ave se escuchó un par de veces "mal augurio".

Suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo con esta. Otra vez había tenido _ese_ sueño con Wólfram en dónde ellos…Se sonrojó de sólo recordarlo, ese sueño era tan vívido, tan real que si no despertara en su habitación y estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos por aquella chica pensaría que de verdad visitaba a Wólfram en medio de la noche para…..bueno para _eso_ ….

Él nunca había hecho algo como eso antes, mucho menos con un hombre ¿Por qué su mente le jugaba esta clase de bromas?

Se levantó con pesar; tomó sus cosas para el aseo personal y caminó en dirección al baño. Agradecía que sólo él podía hacer uso de ese baño en estos momentos y que Wólfram ya no lo seguía como antes; así podría arreglar _ese_ problema entre sus piernas que se había formado por recordar el sueño de la noche pasada.

Tenía que arreglarlo rápido y dejar de pensar en el rubio. Eso era lo mejor; después de todo, no quería que esto siguiera sucediendo cuando, en un futuro, contrajera matrimonio con su reciente novia que se encontraba en la tierra.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bueno eso es todo, espero haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que originalmente pensé en esto como un one shot pero podría hacer una continuación, no sé ¿Qué piensan? Me siento ligeramente depresiva y tenía ganas de hacer algo así…que mala soy….

Si les gusto o quieren una continuación pueden dejar un comentario ;)

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno he aquí la segunda parte de este fanfic, les agradezco se tomaran tiempo de leer y de comentar a las personas que lo hicieron, me hicieron realmente feliz**_ __

 _ **Espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado y también comentaré esto antes que nada. Me han pedido m-preg pero yo no escribo embarazo masculino, me gusta pero no lo escribo y no sé…realmente nunca lo he hecho, así que lo dejaré a votación. Si quieren un m-preg háganmelo saber ;)**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, dedico este fic a mi hermana Geraldine con todo mi amor y a ti lector que te tomas tiempo de leer.**_

 _ **Hago esto sin fin de lucro y los personajes originales no me pertenecen, Lamento el ooc, los términos mal dichos y otra cosilla que salga por ahí.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wolfram despertó esa mañana a muy temprana hora, lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos e incorporarse en su cama, fue observar hacia uno de sus ventanales, al parecer hoy el cielo estaría lleno de nubes que ocultasen los rayos de sol que llenarían la ciudad y sus alrededores con lluvia. Perfecto, el día al parecer se había puesto de acuerdo con su estado anímico. Escuchó un estruendo y después una luz iluminó el cielo, un relámpago. Se levantó sin muchas ganas de ello y recogió del suelo su camisón para posteriormente, colocarlo sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Suspiró y se dirigió a su armario; tomó lo necesario para un buen baño y salió de la habitación en dirección a los que se encontraban cercana a su habitación (la que llegó a ocupar antes de que Yuuri llegara a Pacto de Sangre y la que usaba para refugiarse cuando no quería la compañía del otro); necesitaba con urgencia limpiar su cuerpo un tanto pegajoso y revitalizarse antes de empezar la dura jornada que tenía por delante hoy. El baño no era demasiado grande, al menos no lo era en comparación con el enorme baño destinado al maoh.

Limpió cada parte de sí con mucho cuidado y sobre todo, limpió esa _zona_ en específico; detestaba la sensación que le dejaba el semen en su interior; lo había detestado desde la primera vez que _eso_ sucedió.

Al terminar su aseo decidió entrar al agua, fue relajante; siempre lo era especialmente a esa hora donde no había nadie más alrededor. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se relajó; era un momento privado de paz en su tormentosa vida.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y decidió que era tiempo de salir del agua, lástima que había durado tan poco. Antes de salir del agua tuvo el instinto de observar su cuerpo.

"Mierda" fue lo que pensó al instante al notar algunas marcas que el rey había dejado en su cuerpo, era probable que si salía ahora la otra persona recién ingresada lo notaría enseguida y un enorme rumor correría ese mismo día por todo el palacio y el pueblo; se mantuvo en su lugar hundiéndose más dentro del agua, con suerte no lo notaría y el vapor del agua le ayudaría; sostuvo su vista en la persona recién llegada para saber de quien se trataba "de nuevo, mierda" fue lo que pensó al reconocerle; de entre todos los que podrían entrar en ese lugar ese día tenía que ser la persona que menos quería se enterase de su condición física.

-es extraño encontrarte a estas horas aquí- fue lo primero que dijo el hombre de cabellos grisáceos y ojos azules al notar la presencia del otro

-me desperté más temprano de lo usual y decidí que un baño me vendría bien a estas horas- dijo con simpleza encogiendo sus hombros

-bien- contestó el otro y comenzó con su labor de limpieza; el rubio le observó desde su sitio –por cierto, ese asunto será lo primero que Yuuri Heika firme el día de hoy…- comentó al cabo de un breve lapso de silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano menor con un deje de preocupación –Wolfram….tú…-

-necesito pedirte un favor- interrumpió y le observó con seriedad

-¿Qué sucede?- Gwendal alzó una ceja interrogante y le observó con atención

-Yo….-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuri leyó y releyó el papel que tenía entre sus manos una y otra vez hasta asimilar lo que se encontraba escrito en este; no lo podía creer o más bien, no podía creer que precisamente hoy fuese el día en que dicho documento había llegado a sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo Heika?- el pelinegro alzo la vista del papel para observar al dueño de esa voz –dese prisa y firme- dijo con más seriedad de la usual

-pero Gwendal esto es….-

-su libertad ¿no era eso lo que siempre había querido? Dese prisa y firme para que el compromiso quede anulado definitivamente- contestó fríamente y volvió su vista a los documentos de los cuales se hacía cargo

Yuuri volvió a observar el papel en sus manos, era bastante claro lo que decía y con las palabras de Gwendal no le quedaba ninguna duda. Es cierto que en el pasado había anhelado esto demasiado pero ahora ¿Era lo que realmente quería? ¿Qué pasaría con Wolfram? ¿Qué tanto cambiaría su relación este hecho? ¿Por qué no quería firmar el documento?

Su mano tembló ligeramente sosteniendo la pluma, sólo tenía que firmar y su compromiso accidental se terminaría, no más regaños, no más acusaciones pro ser infiel, no más visitas en la noche para colarse en su cama y tirarlo de esta; no habría más conversaciones nocturnas, ni roces accidentales de sus manos, no más momentos entre ellos dos; quizá tampoco tendría así sueños donde él y el otro….

No, no, no; definitivamente esto era lo mejor. Para él, para wólfram.

Además recientemente se había hecho novio de aquella chica tan linda y Wolfram era lindo, fiel, leal, apasionado, seguro de sí mismo, era además un buen espadachín y miembro de la realeza; lo más probable es que conseguiría enseguida muchos pretendientes y proposiciones de matrimonio; encontraría alguien que pudiera amarle como se merecía.

Acercó la pluma al papel dispuesto a colocar su firma; algo en su interior le gritó "¡No!" pero prefirió ignorarle. Ya no había nada más que pensar ni hacer.

-Ya está listo- levantó el documento y se lo extendió al mayor con una expresión seria en su rostro

-Bien- Gwendal tomo el papel en sus manos –felicidades Heika, es libre ahora-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuri se sentía frustrado; más que eso, se sentía… ¿extraño? Si, esa era la palabra para describir lo que sucedía consigo mismo.

Para empezar su relación con aquella linda chica había terminado más rápido de lo que había empezado ¿La razón? ¡Él ni siquiera le prestaba atención! Durante los últimos meses se encontró tan absorto en sus pensamientos que poca o nula atención presto a su entorno y aquella chica terminó por atarse y marcharse de su lado diciendo que era un insensible al que nada le importaba. Y, aunque se escuchará cruel, tenía razón; al terminar esa relación se sintió aliviado y con demasiado remordimiento en su interior.

¡Pero no era su culpa!

La culpa la tenía Wolfram, desde el día anterior a la finalización de su compromiso no le había visto y cuándo preguntó por él (ese mismo día en la noche) se le fue dicho que el rubio ya se había marchado en una misión en las fronteras de Shin Makoku. Cuando preguntó cuándo regresaría sólo obtuvo de respuesta "en unos meses, aunque eso ya no es de su incumbencia" de parte de Gwendal. Se había marchado sin despedirse, en otras ocasiones había ido a informarle de su misión y del tiempo en que regresaría pero esta vez fue diferente.

¿Por qué? Oh, claro, ya no están comprometidos, no tiene por qué darle explicaciones ni decirle que hace ni con quien.

¡Pero se sentía extraño!

Además Yuuri se sentía en cierta forma, sólo, bueno, no es que no estuviese siempre rodeado de otras personas, siempre lo estaba pero esta era una sensación de soledad diferente, sentía un vacío en su interior tras la partida de Wolfram y no sabía la causa de esta.

Sumando a eso no había dejado de tener esos sueños con él….eso era lo peor, sentirlo tan vívidamente que le daba escalofrío. No quería más esos sueños, aunque se sintiera en una extraña forma….bien.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se había marchado? ¿4 meses?

No estaba seguro de ello, no había contado los días exactos, sólo sabía que era ya mucho tiempo. Greta también preguntó por él pero no lucía tan sola; al parecer Wolfram mantenía correspondencia con ella. Y con él no.

Suspiró cansado, no quería más esta situación, no era bueno para los cambios tan drásticos como este, tenía que verlo, hablar con él y arreglar las cosas. Sí, eso haría en cuanto le viera personalmente.

¿Pero si no regresaba? ¿Qué arreglaría exactamente? ¿Qué le diría exactamente? ¿Qué quería seguir siendo mejores amigos como antes aun sabiendo que probablemente los sentimientos del otro estaban heridos?

No era estúpido, siempre supo lo que Wolfram sentía por él y nunca quiso verlo ni aceptarlo. Se excusó siempre en los mejores amigos y de ahí no había salido. Había mandado al otro directamente a la friendzone sin opción a nada más.

Se sintió repentinamente la peor persona del mundo, de este y del suyo.

Necesitaba, no, quería verle y esperaba fuese pronto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en Pacto de Sangre. Arribó al castillo ya entrada la noche con algunos de sus hombres. Tenía que hacer su reporte y descansar un poco antes de partir de nuevo a su próxima misión. Era duro pero sabía que era mejor de esta forma. Descendió de su caballo cerca de los establos; dio breves órdenes a sus hombres y caminó en dirección al interior del enorme lugar. Tomaría un baño, luego descansaría en su vieja habitación; a temprana hora informaría a Gwendal lo sucedido, vería a Greta un poco y posteriormente, prepararía lo necesario para partir lo antes posible evitando cruzarse con el pelinegro.

Era un buen plan.

Al menos lo era hasta que vio a Yuuri correr hacía él. Oh, mierda.

-¡Wolfram!- notó esa sonrisa idiota en el rostro del otro y se sintió ligeramente irritado; estaba actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. Además ¿Por qué le estaba esperando a estas horas? Más importante, ¿Cómo sabía que llegaría precisamente esta noche?

-Se le ve bien Heika- contestó sin perder la seriedad de su rostro y deteniendo su andar esperando que el otro llegase hasta él, le notó hacer una mueca de disgusto pero no le importó -¿Sucede algo? No es bueno que el rey este a estas horas fuera-

-Yo bueno…me preguntaba si…- comenzó a tartamudear nervioso y hacer eso que hacía con las manos cuando lo estaba, quería golpearlo

-No debería estar aquí, regrese a su habitación, es tarde-

-¡No!- contestó enseguida –Yo quería hablar contigo ¿podemos? Vayamos dentro y hablemos con calma y…-

-Eso no está bien- interrumpió –no debe tener reuniones en la noche con su ex prometido, creará rumores innecesarios- entrecerró sus ojos unos instantes y retomó su andar pasando por un costado del otro pero se detuvo para continuar hablando –además, no creo que a mi esposo le agrade enterase de que me reuní con usted a tan altas horas de la noche- volvió a caminar sin mirar detrás y dejando al pelinegro ahí, no sabía que cara tenía en el rostro y a decir verdad, no quería verla, no le interesaba.

Pidió a un par de guardias escoltar al Maoh de vuelta a su habitación y se dirigió a tomar su largo baño.

No cambiaría sus planes aún después de ese breve encuentro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Gracias por leer amores, espero les esté gustando esta historia que planeo no sea de demasiados capítulos…..Háganme saber su opinión con respecto al m-preg, si lo quieren o no para saber qué rumbo tomar exactamente. Su opinión es valiosa.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto y muchísimas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar, me hace muy feliz existan personas a las que les gusta esta historia que no sé de dónde ha salido XD.**_

 _ **La mayoría ha votado por el mpreg pero no sé, realmente no soy de escribirlo, pensé en mucho sobre ello y llegue a una conclusión satisfactoria para todos, sabrán de que se trata más adelante, probablemente en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Sobre el esposo de Wolfram, lo sabrán aquí mismo, la verdad no pensé en esta persona como opción pero mi hermana lo menciono y mi mente fue de "¿Por qué no?" Así que lo use XD**_

 _ **Si quieren linchar a alguien sea a ella por favor….gomen Geral**_

 _ **Aclaro que nada en este fanfic es lo que parece así que no se apresuren a sacar conclusiones jeje**_

 _ **De nuevo gracias por leer. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esa sensación de nuevo, su cuerpo se movía por inercia, su actuar iba contra su propia voluntad y se preguntó por qué se veía en estos momentos como si fuese un mero espectador de sus acciones. Era como flotar en una nube, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos ni nada; como un sueño. Pero eso era lo que esto era.

Se detuvo frente a esa puerta ya bien conocida por sí mismo entre sus sueños, no llamó a esta ni esperó una respuesta por parte de la persona que se encontraba del otro lado, simplemente la abrió con calma e ingresó a la habitación cerrando detrás la puerta con el mayor cuidado. La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente por la luz de un par de velas; fijó su vista hacia la persona que se encontraba sentada en la cama esperándole con una leve sonrisa.

-Bienvenido- le observó ponerse de pie y caminar en su dirección, él no se movió de su sitio.

Unos brazos le rodearon por encima de sus hombros con cuidado y él mismo paso sus manos por la cintura ajena en un abrazo. Se sentía bien ese contacto, era exactamente lo que su cuerpo necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¿me extrañaste?- escuchó decir casi en un susurro cerca de su oído

-si- fue lo que salió de sus labios como una respuesta automática; desde hace unos meses el hablar en esta clase de sueños no había representado un problema, el problema radicaba que lo que decía no era precisamente lo que hubiese dicho en su vida real; menos mal todo esto era un sueño –ha pasado mucho tiempo- acarició la espalda del otro con suavidad

-yo también te extrañe- sintió el cuerpo ajeno acercarse más al suyo –partiré mañana por la noche de nuevo-

-quédate-acercó su rostro al hombro desnudo del otro y depositó un par de besos en este, subió un poco hacia su cuello y empezó a besar este, le enloquecía su aroma y el tacto a su piel tan blanca y suave

–Sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, al menos aún no- le escuchó suspirar y al mismo tiempo descendió sus manos hacia los glúteos del otro, sintió el cuerpo del rubio estremecerse ante su toque.

-pareces estar muy impaciente hoy- el cuerpo contrario se apartó del suyo y le observó fijamente con esas hermosas joyas verdes que poseía –ven- tomó su mano y se sintió guiado hacia la cama; observó al otro atentamente y por primera vez notó que el rubio sólo traía un camisón realmente delgado que transparentaba su cuerpo, evidentemente no poseía nada más debajo de aquello.

Llegó hasta el borde de la cama, se sentó sobre esta y de nuevo los brazos del rubio le rodearon por encima de los hombros mientras se sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Sus labios se encontraron y fundieron en un suave beso que pronto se convirtió en uno desesperado, anhelante.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentó al igual que la necesidad de estar juntos, la ropa comenzó a ser innecesaria y las caricias empezaron a ser insuficientes. Las velas se apagaron en algún momento de la noche y ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno sólo.

Fue muy placentero, agradable y en cierto modo extraño lo que en el sueño se presentaba, era él y a la vez no lo era; podía ver pero no hablar ni actuar con conciencia.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente Yuuri se encontraba en su habitación, su ropa parecía estar en su lugar y no había nada extraño alrededor; bajo la vista a su cuerpo, tampoco había marca alguna que delatase el acto que con Wolfram llevaba a cabo; reaccionó y se sonrojo violentamente, por supuesto que no habría nada de eso, sólo era un sueño, nada era real.

Se levantó de la cama y fue directo al armario para recoger sus cosas para el baño, de nuevo había tenido ese tipo de sueño, probablemente se debiera a la reciente llegada del mazoku de fuego. Recordó las palabras que le dijo la noche pasada.

-Esposo…- repitió aún si creer lo que había escuchado, era imposible que eso fuese real ¿no es así? Por qué Wolfram había sido su prometido y le había amado, no podía haberse casado tan rápido con otra persona, no, no podía haberlo hecho.

¿Era real su matrimonio? ¿Por qué razón se habría llevado a cabo? ¿Fue por eso que terminó su compromiso hace unos meses?

Si se pone a pesar un poco, en su mundo, cuando sucede un matrimonio así de repentino sólo es porque la mujer está embarazada….pero sabía que el rubio no estaba embarazado.

¿O sí?

No, no, no, los hombres no se embarazan, es físicamente imposible, aunque muchas veces el rubio saco a la luz la idea de hijos pero…. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quería adoptar más niños? ¿Tener una madre sustituta para dar a luz un bebé?

En dado caso de que el embarazo fuera la causa de su boda ¿De quién sería el bebé?

Él nunca tuvo…bueno nunca hizo eso con él así que no había forma de que fuera el padre, pero eso significaba que ¿Le había sido infiel durante su compromiso? Se sintió molesto de repente; la sola idea de Wolfram con alguien mas no era algo agradable ni que le gustase, aunque ahora que no había compromiso no existía nada que le impidiera estar con otra persona ¿Quién era esa persona? Necesitaba saberlo, quería conocer a esa persona pero en el fondo no quería conocerle.

Suspiró cansado en su camino al baño real, estaba pensando tonterías y sacando conclusiones apresuradas, era claro que no se trataba de un embarazo, era, como dijo antes, una cosa imposible de lograr y jamás sucedería. Debía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, despejarse un poco y buscar al otro en el transcurso del día para aclarar las cosas. Sí, eso haría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Greta se encontraba muy feliz ese día ¿La razón? Su papá Wolfram había regresado a casa después de varios meses de ausencia en una misión en las fronteras de Shin Makoku Le había traído además un par de regalos ¡Era la persona más feliz del mundo!

Lo encontró a muy temprana hora de la mañana en los pasillos y acordó con él tener un pequeño día de campo en los jardines; sólo ellos dos. Greta sabía estaba mal no invitar a Yuuri pero, no era tonta, sabía que a Wolfram le dolería verlo o estaría incomodo con la presencia del otro. Así que por hoy, disfrutaría su tiempo a solas.

Hablaron tranquilamente y comieron algunos bocadillos que ella misma había preparado para ellos. Parecía que nada había cambiado entre ambos y eso la alegro. Todo iba bien hasta que divisó una figura ya bien conocida acercarse a ellos y de inmediato intuyó que un gran problema se formaría; llámenlo intuición femenina como Anissina decía.

Observó el rostro del rubio, lucía tranquilo a pesar de ya haber visualizado a Yuuri, se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Dirigió su vista hacia su otro padre y notó en el rostro de este cierta seriedad y ¿Molestia? ¿Estaba molesto con Wolfram?

-Wolfram me gustaría hablar contigo por favor- dijo directamente al detener sus paso a un par de metros de distancia.

El mazoku de fuego observó a Greta de reojo y volvió su vista al pelinegro casi al instante -¿De que desea hablar conmigo su majestad?- dijo incorporándose frente al otro y sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo.

-No aquí me gustaría hablar a solas contigo-

-Podemos charlar en este lugar si no es un asunto de gran importancia-

-Es importante- dijo aún con seriedad, era un gesto extraño en el rostro siempre sonriente de yuuri –por favor-

El rubio suspiró -¿Es acerca de lo que dije anoche?- observó al otro fijamente –si es así, lamento no haberlo mencionado antes, no creí que mi vida personal fuese relevante para el maoh-

Greta observó con curiosidad la plática que se llevaba a cabo entre sus padres, se preguntó qué cosa había sido la que Wolfram había dicho pero prefirió no preguntar nada y dejar fluir la conversación.

-¡Pero te casaste!- dijo casi en grito el pelinegro -¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

La boca se la castaña se abrió en sorpresa ¿wolfram se había casado? ¿Cuándo? ¡Ni ella misma lo sabía! ¿No amaba a su papá Yuuri?

-¿Te casaste?- soltó de repente con curiosidad y notó ambas miradas se dirigieron a su persona, el rubio suspiró de nuevo

-Sí, lo hice, pensaba decírtelo pronto- le vio pasar un par de mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja con algo de nerviosismo, parecía incomodo con el tema-

-Wolfram- Yuuri se acercó al otro y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de este –por favor dime ¿Con quién te casaste? ¿Por qué?-

\- Oi Shibuya ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se escuchó una voz conocida –Si sigues actuando de esa forma me pondrás realmente celoso-

La vista de los presentes se dirigió hacía el recién llegado con sorpresa. Greta supo que habría más problemas, de nuevo, la intuición femenina se lo decía.

-¿De qué estás hablando Murata? ¿Por qué te pondrías celoso?- preguntó el rey enarcando una ceja extrañado por las palabras de su amigo.

-Por qué parecería que te gusta con todo ese interrogatorio y que tú estas celoso….- el gran sabio se acercó lentamente y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio –pero tú sabes, me pondré celoso si sigues actuando de esa forma con mi esposo-

Yuuri abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al igual que Greta, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Estas mintiendo…- dijo con indredulidad

-¿Por qué habría de mentir? El señor Wolfram Von Bielefold es mi esposo desde hace un par de meses-

Eso no podía ser cierto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Bueno el misterio ha sido revelado, esperó hayan disfrutado este capítulo, lo subo de rápido porque debo salir así que gomen si no ha sido más largo, además tengo mucho trabajo acumulado y no sé cuándo podré volver a escribir esto.**_

 _ **Recuerden no sacar conclusiones apresuradas como Yuuri porque esta historia dará muchos giros en cada capítulo ;)**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo, no olviden comentar.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola! Espero este fanfic sea de su agrado, la verdad es que yo disfruto escribiéndolo y estoy dando rienda suelta a mi imaginación, en un inicio la historia iría de otra manera pero termino así y no me arrepiento. Agradezco a quien se toma el tiempo de leer y de comentar. Muchisimas gracias a quienes comentan, me hacen feliz y me motivan a terminar la historia.**_

 _ **Me disculpo por los errores de ortografía, por el Ooc y por términos mal dichos.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, los dejaré con el capítulo y me iré a dormir posteriormente.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La vida del jardinero real no era tan complicada, cumplía con su labor de sol a sol, cuidaba con dedicación de los jardines y plantas del castillo; las regaba, cortaba la maleza y a la puesta del sol recogía todo y partía a casa para poder cenar, compartir con su esposa e ir a la cama para levantarse al amanecer. Era una vida ideal para alguien con tantos años encima, además no le gustaba meterse en rumores y chismes ajenos; no era como las jóvenes criadas que mantenían un ojo en la vida del rey y poseían su tan famosa "ruleta del amor"; no, a él no le interesaban esos detalles; lo que el rey hiciera en su vida personal era sólo cosa de él y de las personas implicadas.

Ese día se encontraba trabajando cerca de dónde el ex príncipe tenía una especia de picnic privado con la hija del rey. Que lamentable que, aunque lo desease, no podía ser su hija al haber finalizado su compromiso; una verdadera pena; ya todo el reino y más allá de este sabían sobre este hecho, era inevitable no escuchar de ello con tanto que se decía; era el tema que todos mencionaron por bastante tiempo. Sabía que muchas candidatas se habían presentado ante el rey después de ello, incluso en el pueblo las jóvenes casaderas se emocionaban, su majestad tenía su fama de ser amable, no prejuicioso y de buen corazón, podía, si quisiera, escoger a alguna joven mujer incluso de origen humilde y hacerla su esposa. Todo era posible decían y más se emocionaban.

¿Pero qué sucedía con el ex príncipe? Debió ser un duro golpe, renunciar por su propia voluntad al compromiso con alguien por quien sentía un amor tan profundo. En su vida pocas veces había visto un amor y una devoción tan grande como la que el hijo menor de la ex maoh le profesaba a su majestad; debía ser ciego para no verlo. Era tan evidente y hermoso pero a la vez tan triste de ver.

Siempre supo que el rey era inocente, pero jamás pensó que fuese a tal grado, o es que quizá se daba cuenta pero no quería hacerlo. No lo sabía.

Estos meses que el ex príncipe estuvo fuera se imaginó que había sido por su propio bienestar, quizá aceptó esa misión para poder sanar su roto corazón y olvidarse de todo un tiempo. El amor es una cosa demasiado hermosa y cruel a la vez; podía darnos la mayor felicidad de nuestra vida o hacernos la persona más miserable del mundo.

Esperaba que pudiera olvidar a su majestad con el tiempo y encontrar un buen amor que le brindara la felicidad que se merecía. Todos merecen ser felices.

Escuchó la inconfundible voz del rey cercana, quizá se uniría al día de campo o actuarían como amigos frente a la princesa al menos para tener un momento agradable; nadie podía enojarse con él, era una persona tan amable y siempre sonriente…..o eso creía ¿Su majestad había gritado? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Casarse?

Al instante levantó su vista de la mata de flores en la que se encontraba trabajando con cierto asombro. No sabía si era a causa del grito, del estado alterado del rey o de las palabras dichas. Volvió su vista a su labor y fingió no escuchar nada, si eso era lo mejor, fingir sordera y hacer caso omiso a un tema que no era de su incumbencia.

Volvió a escuchar una nueva voz y la reconoció como la de su alteza el gran sabio, esperaba que este fuese razonable y calmara un poco las cosas entre todos los presentes. No por nada era el gran sabio.

Cuando la palabra "esposo" llegó a sus oídos su mandíbula cayó, al igual que la del rey, igual que la de la princesa; si, había instantáneamente girado su vista (de nuevo) al lugar dónde aquello se llevaba a cabo. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, pero tampoco es que fuera a decir nada al respecto. Sólo esperaba que nadie más escuchara esa conversación; demonios, una sirvienta lo escuchó también.

Ahora todo el castillo, el pueblo, las sacerdotisas del templo de Shinou y el reino lo sabrían ese mismo día.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de que eran observados se sintió algo avergonzado, no esperen, es el jardinero, no lo conocía mucho pero sabía que era una persona bastante discreta; perfecto, nadie más lo sabría. Cuando su vista fue hacia el pasillo se dio cuenta de que todos lo sabrían y con lujo de detalle.

¿Es que no podían tener privacidad?

Aunque eso era lo que menos le interesaba en este momento. Quería respuestas, quería saber todo; bueno, no todo pero lo importante.

-Murata ¿Por qué?- fue lo que salió de sus labios después del shock inicial

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con una expresión inocente y estrechando entre sus brazos al rubio

-¿Porque….te casaste con Wólfram?- preguntó un tanto incómodo

Le observó directamente y notó como acomodaba sus lentes y como estos reflejaban la luz -Lord Bielefeld no tenía más el compromiso contigo y a decir verdad, siempre me he sentido atraído por él; lamento mucho no habértelo informado, queríamos mantenerlo como un secreto hasta dentro de un tiempo ¿no es así Honey-chan?- le dedicó una sonrisa al mencionado y este asintió con la cabeza –se lo pedí hace unos meses y él aceptó, estoy dedicándome a consentirlo y enamorarlo cada que podemos, en realidad, lo he estado haciendo desde mucho antes de que terminara tu compromiso y aunque mis avances no eran muchos en ese tiempo, sé que al final aceptó desposarse conmigo porqué mis sentimientos son correspondidos-

-Pero….- él no te ama pensó Yuuri completando su frase, notó que el otro pelinegro le miró casi como si leyera su pensamiento; Wolfram le observó de la misma forma también; este suspiró y se apartó ligeramente del otro pelinegro

-Correspondo a sus sentimientos- respondió el rubio –lamento mucho todo esto majestad, no sabrá más acerca del tema si le es incomoda la relación- observó a la menor quien permanecía inmóvil y callada – lo lamento Greta, sé que debí mencionarlo antes- le dedicó una breve sonrisa –hay que recoger las cosas; te leeré el nuevo libro de Anissina y terminaremos la tarde tranquilamente ¿está bien?- la niña asintió –espero no le moleste me esté tomando tantas libertades con su hija, majestad- observó al rey de nuevo

-….No me molesta- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta; observó a Wolfram y Gereta recoger las cosas, Murata les ayudaba también –Wolfram tú….-

-¡Majestad!- fue interrumpido por una nueva voz, se giró a verle y notó se trataba de Conrad ¿Acaso nadie quería que hablara a solas con Wolfram? Al parecer no. Ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de corregir y decirle que le llamara "Yuuri"

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin mucho ánimo

-Tiene una visita, acaba de llegar al castillo- dijo con una leve sonrisa y observó de reojo a su hermano pequeño y al resto, supo que algo había pasado implicando a todos los presentes; después preguntaría, sutilmente, como quien no quiera la cosa a su majestad; o se enteraría por los rumores en el castillo; lo que sucediera primero.

-¿De quién se trata?-

-De su majestad Saralegui; está esperándolo en la sala del trono-

-Ve Shibuya, no es bueno que el rey deje esperando a sus invitados; yo me ocuparé de mi Honey-chan y de Greta- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yuuri no supo si agradecerle o golpearlo. Observó el rostro del mazoku de fuego y no vio cambio en sus expresiones, se sintió desilusionado y desde hace un rato, algo en su interior se removía inquieto y furioso. Escuchó dentro de sí un "Golpearle sería lo idóneo considerando el hecho de que osa tocar MI consorte" lo ignoró, de todos modos no sabía de dónde salía esa voz, probablemente el maoh dentro de él, pero en estos momentos no quería prestarle atención; lo pensaría más tarde. Queriendo o no, debía ver a Sara y saber cuál era su asunto en el castillo.

Más tarde buscaría de nuevo a Murata y tendría una seria charla con él. Pero antes buscaría a Wolfram y tendría otra muy seria charla con él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wolfram había estado evitando a Yuuri a toda costa a lo largo del día; era lo mejor, no quería interrogatorios ni más drama del que ya se había originado. Tenía suficiente con saber que a estas horas, todo el reino sabría lo que sucedió en el jardín; intuía que, hasta sus propios hombres lo sabían considerando como le miraban. Si, ellos lo sabían.

Suspiró y preparó sus cosas para partir, se iría de nuevo y regresaría en algunos meses con algo de suerte duraría más o menos tiempo. Ya no sabía si quería regresar o no.

El sonido de algo caer le hizo colocar una mano sobre su espada, lista para desenvainar; se giró con rapidez esperando atacar cuando notó que todos sus hombres yacían en el suelo inconscientes ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un aura azul se acercó con calma en su dirección, retiró su mano de la espada y se puso erguido en su lugar. Debió suponer le vería de nuevo esta noche.

-¿Por eso es que ni los guardias ni nadie más sabe que te colabas a mi habitación durante las noches? ¿Hiciste esto con todos? Y ahora con mis hombres- suspiró de nuevo –se suponía partiríamos en unos minutos-

-Ellos regresarán a su estado normal una vez que parta al interior del castillo- dijo con seriedad -¿Por qué has permitido que otro coloque sus manos en tan exquisita piel que sólo yo he tenido la fortuna de probar y sentir?- acortó la distancia que entre ellos había haciéndola casi nula –He sentido mi corazón inquietarse en el transcurso del día debido a ese suceso- rodeo con sus manos la cintura del otro –tu cuerpo, tu alma y tú corazón sólo pertenecen a un solo ser- acercó el cuerpo ajeno al suyo

-¿te sientes celoso?- preguntó con incredulidad para después esbozar una leve sonrisa, rodeo con sus brazos al pelinegro –sabes bien lo que sucedió y por qué resultó de esa manera; aún si estoy "casado" con el Gran Sabio soy sólo tuyo- se recargó en el pecho del contrario -¿Dudas de mis sentimientos?-

-No, no tengo en duda los sentimientos que profesas hacia mí- acarició la espalda del rubio –me disculpo por mi actitud de unos momentos atrás-

-Está bien- levantó la vista y se acercó a sus labios, depositó un beso corto y suave en ellos – deseo estar contigo pero tengo que partir pronto-

-Extrañaré tu agraciada presencia, tu piel tan suave como la misma seda, tus labios que me incitan a probarlos sin descanso alguno y todo lo concerniente a tu exquisita persona- un nuevo beso se dio entre ellos, esta vez iniciado por el pelinegro, fue más intenso y apasionado que el anterior.

Al separarse una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios del rubio –intentaré volver lo más pronto posible, aunque, puedes visitarme como en ocasiones anteriores, sabes que siempre me gusta descansar cerca de dónde hay agua- dijo con un toque de picardía en su voz, le guiño el ojo coqueto y se separó de él

-Estaré esperando con demasiada ansía tu regreso a mis brazos, si la espera se hace insoportable a mi corazón me transportaré a tu lado para reunirme contigo y aliviar la soledad que siento sin tu persona-

Wolfram sonrío ante esas palabras –entonces nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas- sujetó el rostro contrario y depositó otro beso en este –debo irme, cuida de todos-

-Nos veremos pronto mi amado consorte-

-Por supuesto-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuri no tuvo un sueño húmedo esa noche; más bien, su sueño fue bastante extraño. Primero despidió al rubio con palabras diferentes a las que en su vocabulario habitual menciona y se dieron unos cuantos besos (lo cual no fue extraño, se sintió muy bien y fue agradable en muchas maneras); posteriormente tuvo otro sueño, en otro lugar y momento. En este se encontraban el mazoku de fuego y él mismo en el templo de Shinou.

Pudo visualizar a Murata y a Shinou en el lugar pero no había nadie más en este. Eso era extraño.

¿Qué hacían ahí solo ellos cuatro?

-Mi descendiente- observó que los labios de Shinou se movía, estaba hablando y observando a Wolfram, no entendía lo que decía, era como si de repente todo sonido se desvaneciera, las imágenes se volvieron borrosas también y lo último que escuchó no logró entenderlo con claridad.

¿Quién aceptaba a quién?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Bueno es todo por hoy, me disculpo de nuevo por los errores, tengo algo de sueño y me siento algo cansada. Agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios en capítulos anteriores y les invito a comentar y dar su opinión o teorías, pensamientos u otra cosa que tengan, me harán muy feliz.**_

 _ **Este fanfic llegará a su fin en uno o dos capítulos más.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse la molestia de leer este intento de fanfic, me di cuenta en algunos comentarios de ambas páginas donde público que un par de personas acertaron en lo que dijeron, sus teorías, suposiciones, etc son bien fundamentadas y aquí se aclarara un poco todo.**_

 _ **Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía, Ooc y términos mal dichos.**_

 _ **Hago esto sin fin de lucro y por puro entretenimiento.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El día anterior algo realmente interesante había sucedido en el jardín del palacio Pacto de Sangre. Llevaba anticipándolo por un tiempo y llámenlo casualidad o coincidencia pero se encontraba cerca del lugar de los hechos justo en el momento indicado. Shibuya estaba visiblemente molesto, como si tuviera celos de que el mazoku rubio estuviera con otro.

Él sabía lo que sucedió, Shinou lo sabía y Wolfram Von Bielefeld lo sabía; era un secreto que ellos compartían junto a esa otra personalidad del rey que se encontraba en su interior. El cómo sucedieron los hechos fue algo muy curioso de ver. Pero no iba a pensar mucho en ello cuando no había nada que pensar; el rey debía recordar aquello por sí mismo y darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero jugaría un poco con él antes que nada.

Casi no podía contener la sonrisa que le provoco ver la cara que puso cuando dijo que el rubio era su esposo; era una mentira, lo sabía y agradecía que el rubio le siguiera el juego; pensó que Shibuya se merecía un poco de sufrimiento por ser tan despistado y al parecer el mazoku de fuego pensaba lo mismo.

Agradecía también que el rey Saralegui llegará en ese preciso momento para distraerlo; perfecto, ahora evitaría a Shibuya un par de días antes de darle explicaciones.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se había llevado a cabo esa ceremonia privada y era increíble que el otro pelinegro no se diera cuenta de nada y que no recordara en absoluto lo que él mismo había solicitado.

Hablando del rey de Shin Makoku. Al parecer estaba de visita en el templo y se dirigía hacia él mismo con esa cara seria. Interesante, vería como resultan las cosas en este momento y decidiría si decirle o no la verdad.

-Murata, necesito hablar contigo- hablo cuando estuvo a pocos paso de distancia

-Shibuya, es bueno verte ¿Qué es lo que deseas consultar conmigo?- sonrió con inocencia, esto sería entretenido

-Sabes sobre qué- dijo incómodo de tocar el tema

-Me temo que no lo sabré si no lo dices- volvió a fingir inocencia

-Tú y Wolfram…- la expresión que se colocó en su rostro parecía de decepción y dolor

-¿Te refieres al matrimonio?- acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz mientras un extraño brillo reflejaba en los cristales de estas –Sabes Shibuya a veces sería bueno que fueras consiente de tus propios actos y sobre los sentimientos de la gente que te rodea; más importante, podrías ser consciente de lo que en tu interior deseas-

-No entiendo de lo que estás hablando- dijo confundido por las palabras

-Sólo estoy diciendo que tú mismo arrojaste lejos a Lord Bielefeld- le observó fijamente a los ojos -¿Has escuchado el dicho "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"? Muchas veces no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que esta fuera de nuestro alcance; si no cuidamos lo que amamos terminará marchándose- suspiró y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del otro –Él esta con la persona con la que debe estar, si no crees en ello entonces tienes que buscar en tu memoria y darte cuenta de la verdad- el Sabio se apartó y esbozó una sonrisa –podrías también ponerte de acuerdo contigo mismo- comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria –buena suerte Shibuya- hizo un ademán con la mano y se perdió en los pasillos, lejos de la mirada del otro.

-parece ser que te has divertido mi Gran Sabio- se escuchó una voz cercana

-Tú también pareces divertirte Shinou- dijo observando al hombre rubio que se encontraba apoyado en la pared de piedra cruzado de brazos

-Un poco, pero pronto se terminará-

-Sí, esperemos no lo arruine esta vez- dijo en un suspiro

-No lo hará porqué es el rey que yo he elegido- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Te tienes demasiada autoestima ¿Lo sabías?- comentó con una sonrisa divertida

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Decidió regresar al castillo después de su breve encuentro con Murata. Entendía pero a la vez no lo hacía; es decir, sabía que en el fondo poseía sentimientos por su ex prometido, siempre se dio cuenta de ellos pero fue más fácil hacerlos a un lado e ignorarlos completamente. No debió hacerlo.

Ahora Wolfram estaba con otro; esto era la realidad que en aquel sueño había visto. Cuando soñó que el rubio estaba con un hombre que no era él.

Se preguntó ¿Cómo sería su vida ahora si desde un principio hubiera aceptado que amaba a Wolfram? Sabía que era tonto pensar en "que hubiera pasado si…." Ya que el hubiera no existe, o haces o algo o no lo haces y vives con el resultado de tu decisión.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en ello…. ¿Serían felices juntos? ¿Pelearían menos de lo que hacían estando comprometidos? ¿Lo harían cada noche como en sus sueños?

Se sonrojó por el recuerdo de ello; eran sueños extraños que tenía pero, en el fondo, muy en el fondo sentía que era algo que sucedía en la realidad.

"Es verdadero" escuchó una voz contestarle, se giró hacia ambos lados y detrás de sí; no había nadie. Sólo estaba él porque se había escapado sin avisar a nadie. Ignoró lo que escuchó y pensó que quizá era una trampa de su mente que respondía lo que quería escuchar.

Continuó cabalgando en su fiel caballo Ao e intentó dejar de pensar, quería olvidar todo este asunto, dar marcha atrás y corregir el error que había cometido al dejar ir a su prometido; aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de la visita inesperada de Sara y sobre la proposición que le había hecho hace dos días. Sara le había pedido unir sus reinos en un enlace matrimonial.

Siendo sincero, Yuuri lo apreciaba demasiado a pesar de los altibajos de su amistad. Fuera de eso no poseía ningún otro sentimiento por el rey rubio. Tampoco sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de este, siempre pensó que este sentía algo por su guardaespaldas Berias; aunque era su tío y eso sería extraño. Pero no iba a juzgar esa relación.

¿Qué debía hacer?

En el fondo quería rechazar la propuesta de Sara; era lo mejor para ambos, no quería un matrimonio si no era la persona indicada y la que amara más que a nada en el mundo. Sonaba cursi si, lo sabía, pero no le importaba; siempre había tenido esa idea. Por otro lado, no podía recuperar a Wolf, este ya había unido su vida a alguien más y no quería romper una nueva relación sólo por su egoísmo y por darse cuenta muy tarde de lo que sentía.

Quizá aceptar el trato con Sara era lo mejor; podría llegar a amarlo con el tiempo ¿No es así? Sara podría ser la persona que le ayudara a olvidar a Wolf y sus errores con él.

"¡No!" Escuchó de nuevo esa voz ¿De dónde venía? "Wólfram es la persona que he elegido para compartir el resto de mi existencia, nadie más puede ocupar el lugar que él posee en mi vida y en mi corazón"

Esa extraña voz tenía razón ¿Pero qué podía hacer para recuperarle?

"Él no abandonó mi lado y jamás lo hará, estamos unidos por la eternidad"

¿Qué se supone significaba eso?

Arribó al castillo poco después, cuando dejó de escuchar la voz que le respondía a sus dudas mentales. Había más de una persona esperándole en la entrada; se sintió ligeramente culpable por no avisar de su partida. Conrad y Gunter corrieron hacía él preocupados. Él sólo les dedicó una sonrisa y bajo de su caballo.

-Estoy bien, lamento preocuparlos- respondió tratando de sonreír como usualmente lo hacía –sólo di un pequeño paseo-

-¡Heika! ¡En verdad estábamos muy preocupados! ¡Gracias a Shinou está bien!- Gunter lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba –si quería dar un paseo yo, su más fiel servidor hubiera estado gustoso de acompañarle; por favor no vuelva a irse de esa manera-

Yuuri pensaba que Gunter exageraba un poco –Estoy bien, en serio, no pasó nada- su vista de desvío a Conrad; el día anterior este le había preguntado por lo que sucedió en el jardín pero no quiso hablar al respecto; su padrino respeto esa decisión. Quizá podría hablar con él más tarde sobre lo que pensaba y sentía.

¿Estaría bien decírselo aun cuando era el hermano del causante de sus pensamientos y sueños?

-¡Yuuri!- escuchó la voz de alguien más llamarle, dirigió su vista ahora al interior del castillo dónde Sara venía a toda prisa a su encuentro -¿Estas bien?- llegó a su lado con un rostro lleno de preocupación

-Sí, lo estoy, lamento mucho preocuparte- le dedicó una sonrisa

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado el rubio de gafas –me gustaría hablar contigo, si es posible ahora mismo-

El pelinegro supo de qué iba a ser esa charla, no podía evitarla, Sara le había dado un par de días para pensarlo; era obvio quería una respuesta. Pero ¿Qué respondería al final? ¿Era bueno decir que sí?

Su interior se sintió inquieto, frustrado e impaciente, trató de mantenerse en calma y seguir sonriendo–por supuesto, vayamos al jardín-

Notó que el otro asentía con la cabeza y le seguía al lugar indicado caminando a su lado. Era el momento de decidir su futuro y debía responder apropiadamente; si tan sólo su interior se mantuviera en calma.

Llegaron al jardín dónde se encontraba plantado "hermoso Wolfram", el aroma que estas flores desprendían era agradable, relajante; en verdad le gustaban tanto como la persona por la que habían sido nombradas.

-Yuuri ¿Has pensado en ello adecuadamente?- escuchó la voz de su acompañante interrumpir sus pensamientos -me gustaría me dieses una respuesta- le mostró una pequeña sonrisa

El rubio de gafas sí que era lindo, además era inteligente y probablemente sería una buena compañía como pareja. Lo meditó unos segundos y abrió la boca para darle una respuesta; cuando de repente todo se volvió negro.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se desmayó?

"Me haré cargo de este asunto si no tienes inconvenientes" De nuevo esa voz ¿De dónde venía?

Su visión regresó al cabo de unos instantes pero, en vez de sentir su propio cuerpo como suyo y poder moverse con libertad; se sintió como un mero espectador. Estaba viendo a través de sus propios ojos. Que extraño.

-Lamento mucho la demora a tu pregunta- se escuchó a si mismo hablando pero con un tono diferente al suyo; el rubio le miró sorprendido al principio pero luego su rostro se tornó serio –agradezco la proposición y la molestia tomada para viajar desde Pequeño Shimaron a Shin Makoku, pero me temo que debo rechazar la proposición antes mencionada-

-¿Puedes darme una explicación del por qué decides rechazarla?- preguntó el rubio no conforme con la respuesta

-Mi corazón ya posee un dueño y mi reino ya tiene un consorte que comparte el trono conmigo- respondió con seriedad –lamento mucho las molestias ocasionadas-

Yuuri se sorprendió bastante con sus propias palabras ¿Estaba casado y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Con quién se casó? ¿Cuándo?

De nuevo todo se tornó oscuro; no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, nada tenía sentido ¿Esto era un sueño también?

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en una habitación ya bien conocido por él. Estaba en el cuarto de Wólfram, dónde en sus sueños ellos hacían esas cosas.

-Me temo que nada de lo que has visto pertenece a un sueño- escuchó esa voz y se giró detrás de sí mismo; ahí estaba él, pero a la vez no lo era. Este otro yo poseía el cabello más largo y sus ojos eran ligeramente diferentes.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto sorprendido de verse diferente a como era -¿Dónde estamos?-

-Yo soy tú- notó que el otro se acercaba hacia él –soy esa parte de ti mismo que se hace cargo cuando tú lo necesitas- su semblante era serio ¿Este era su yo que todos veían cuando perdía el conocimiento? –Nos encontramos dentro de nuestra mente-

-¿Eres yo?- parpadeo incrédulo -¿Tú me has estado hablando todo este tiempo?- le miró asentir con la cabeza -¿Por qué?-

-Porqué has perdido el camino que debes, has dejado ir lo que más amábamos y aún permaneces en confusión; creo que es tiempo de que yo tome el control de nuestro cuerpo y actúe bajo mis propios métodos-

-¡Espera!- dijo en un grito desesperado -¿Por qué harás algo como eso? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esos sueños que he tenido….era reales?-

-Nada era un sueño, te he dejado mirar a propósito para que te dieras cuenta de cuánto amo a MI consorte- se cruzó de brazos el pelinegro mayor

-¿Consorte? ¿Estás hablando de…-

-Sí, he tomado la mano de mi prometido en matrimonio, oficialmente y con la bendición del primer rey estará a mi lado hasta el final de mis días-

-¿Wólfram es mi esposo?- dijo sin poder creerlo -¿Pero qué pasa con Murata?-

-Sí y no, mi amado contrajo matrimonio conmigo, no contigo; somos iguales pero diferentes; aunque lo deseara sólo le he podido entregar la mitad de mi ser; la otra mitad sigue indecisa sobre lo que desea y él lo entiende, le he explicado la situación; aceptó ser amado y entregarse a mí; pero sé que en el fondo de su ser aún hay sufrimiento y añoranza por qué le ame completamente y no a medias como hasta ahora- dijo desviando su vista hacía una pintura cercana del rubio –es realmente hermoso, me encantaría poder darle lo que él desea- se acercó a tocar con sus dedos esta –pero no puedo obligarte a nada que no desees- suspiró –no quería perderlo y tú no parecías darte cuenta de lo que en verdad hacías al dejarlo ir- observó unos instantes la pintura de nuevo –El Gran Sabio presencio nuestra unión, yo se lo pedí- se giró a ver al otro –mintió acerca de ello debido a las circunstancias-

-Debes estar bromeando…- dijo aún sin creer lo antes dicho

-No, yo no bromeo sobre ningún tipo de asunto-continuo mirándole fijamente -¿Qué harás ahora? Si no te decides tomaré el control permanentemente de nuestro cuerpo y tú te reducirás a ser un mero espectador; si deseas continuar nuestra vida con él, estaré dispuesto a compartirlo contigo, ambos seremos uno mismo y tomaremos las decisiones juntos, no volverás a permanecer ajeno a nada concerniente a nosotros- observó el rostro del otro -¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-Yo…- sus labios se abrieron y habló dando una respuesta que cambiaría su vida, no se arrepentiría de ello

-Bien, si esa es tu decisión- el mayor caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a abrirla lentamente –me alegra llegáramos a un acuerdo; hasta pronto, mi otro yo- su cuerpo se convirtió en vapor y desapareció

Yuuri caminó hacia la puerta que desprendía una luz cegadora y la atravesó. Muchas imágenes vinieron a su memoria, muchos momentos y encuentros con el mazoku rubio; ahora entendía todo el misterio; todo era claro ahora.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Greta, también visualizó a Gunter, Gwendal, Anissina, Conrad, Gisela y Lady Cherry. La expresión cambió a una de asombró cuando se incorporó en la cama. ¿Por qué le miraban así?

-Yuuri- Greta habló aun mirándole incrédula -¿Estas bien?-

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza –me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy bien- su voz sonó extraña -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te desmayaste en el jardín y no despertabas- contestó su hija

-¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso? ¿Dónde está Sara?- buscó con la mirada en la habitación al rubio de gafas

-Se ha marchado desde ayer, lleva un día inconsciente- respondió esta vez el castaño saliendo de su asombro –su majestad usted…-

-Es Yuuri ¿recuerdas? Tú me pusiste el nombre- observó a su padrino -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Usted…intentó convertirse en el maoh?- se atrevió a preguntar; notó en la mirada del resto que era lo mismo que ellos querían mencionar

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?- parpadeo confundido por la pregunta

-Yuuri tiene el cabello largo- dijo su hija adoptiva –cómo cuando se transforma y el cabello le crece y su rostro cambia-

-aunque sus facciones…- esta vez habló Gwendal pero no completó la frase, se mantuvo observándole

-¿De qué hablan?- observó esta vez a Gisela quién le tendió un espejo; sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver su reflejo.

¡Era como una fusión de sí mismo con el maoh!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Dejaré el capítulo hasta aquí, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy pero muy feliz, espero esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, sé que dije también que faltaban poco, si faltan ahora si dos capítulos para terminar, me extendí mucho con este y subiré el siguiente la próxima semana debido al trabajo y final de semestre.**_

 _ **Pueden dejar sus comentarios con su opinión, me haría feliz leerlos**_ __

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la demora, la uni, la tesis, el trabajo, el final de semestre, todo me dejaba sin tiempo de nad, escribí este capítulo por pausas y en breves lapsos de tiempo. Es algo extenso para compensar los días que demoré.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer, me hace feliz saber que existe alguien a quien le gusta esto.**_

 _ **Pido disculpas si hay errores de ortografía, términos mal dichos y mucho Ooc, sé que hay mucho de ello por qué dejé que mi lado cursi aflorara aquí.**_

 _ **Sin más espero lo disfruten.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuri se miró de nuevo en el espejo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que lo había hecho en ese día, aún era sorprendente la forma en la que su físico había sufrido esos ligeros cambios tan significativos.

Cuando le preguntaron lo sucedido pensó en la forma en la que debía explicar los hechos, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro si debía o no decir que había contraído matrimonio a "escondidas" y que encima, mantenía una relación bastante íntima (por no decirlo de otra forma) con su ahora esposo. Mejor esperaría a aclarar la cosas con Wolf y posteriormente, se dispondría a hacer pública su ahora relación marital.

Eso era lo mejor por ahora.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta, las miradas de todos se posaron de nueva cuenta en su persona; les dedicó una leve sonrisa y explicó su situación de manera general -Mi cuerpo y mente sufrieron unos pequeños cambios y al parecer logré ponerme de acuerdo conmigo mismo- no dijo más que eso, por el rostro de los demás presentes en la habitación se dio cuenta de que no le entendían en lo más mínimo. Mejor así, explicaría con algo más de detalle en un futuro.

Su vista se dirigió a Conrad, quien lucía igual de confundido pero le dedico una leve sonrisa; quizá podría comentar con él lo que sucedía; sería un alivio decirlo a alguien en quien tenía tanta confianza.

Uno a uno dejaron la habitación cuando el pelinegro aseguró estar bien; Gisela le revisó una última vez, dio su visto bueno, recomendó descansar el resto del día y se retiró al igual que el resto. Yuuri le pidió al castaño que se quedara un momento; tenía que hablar con él.

-Por supuesto- respondió con una sonrisa y permaneció a una distancia prudente del menor esperando que se decidiera hablar "Probablemente desea comentar sobre Wolfram y lo que sucedió antes" pensó; había muchos rumores, chismes e inventos con respecto al tema dentro y fuera del castillo, era el tema principal entre la conversaciones de los habitantes del reino. Mucho se dijo y nada era concreto; sólo la persona frente a él y su pequeño hermano sabían la verdad; el Gran Sabio también debía conocerla, pero era más factible enterarse por los dos primeros.

-Murata no es el esposo de Wolfram- habló después de un par de minutos de silencio, Conrad le observó con cierto asombro; antes de que pidiese preguntar el porqué de esa afirmación el pelinegro continuo –yo contraje matrimonio con él hace unos meses en el templo de Shinou; frente a este y a Murata; aunque no lo recordaba y técnicamente yo no se lo pedí-

-¿A qué se refiere majestad?- el castaño seguía sorprendido, no pensó escuchar aquello jamás, no después de que el compromiso de su hermano terminara; recuerda que le vio llorar una vez; antes de marcharse; entonces ¿Cómo sucedió todo? ¿Cómo aceptó casarse cuando su ahijado no daba señales de querer ir más en serio en su relación?

-Es Yuuri- respondió y soltó un suspiro –es algo complicado, la parte de mí que aparece cuando la situación se pone peligrosa tomó el control de mi cuerpo por ciertos momentos del día durante un tiempo…- no quiso mencionar el hecho de que esos momentos eran las noches –y recurrentemente pasaba tiempo con Wolfram- tampoco quería mencionar lo que hacían en ese "tiempo" –esa parte de mí, que le ama con tanta devoción no quería perderle y terminó pidiéndole matrimonio; una cosa llevo a la otra y nos casamos- comentó a grandes rasgos –he llegado a un acuerdo con mi otro "yo" y este es el resultado de ello-

-Usted ¿realmente ama a Wolfram?- fue lo único que salió de la boca del castaño al terminar de escuchar; vio al otro asentir con la cabeza -¿De verdad es su consorte?- obtuvo otro asentimiento –pero ¿Y el Gran Sabio?-

-Yo no recordaba nada de eso, él lo hizo para ayudarme a reaccionar por así decirlo; él no lo ama- de verdad esperaba que no lo hiciera, le disgustaba un poco la idea de que el otro pelinegro pudiese albergar sentimientos románticos por su ahora esposo –quiero ver a Wolfram y hablar con él, pedirle disculpas por ser un tonto y espero regrese al castillo; esta vez como mi consorte oficialmente-

-Puedo acompañarle- respondió el mayor con una leve sonrisa después de su sorpresa inicial, le alegraba saber que su hermano finalmente podía ser feliz y ver correspondidos sus sentimientos; les apoyaría y contribuiría con su felicidad

-no- respondió el rey levantándose de la cama y sorprendiendo de nuevo a Conrad –tardaríamos un poco más de tiempo en llegar-

El castaño no entendía, parpadeo confundido –pero desea verle pronto ¿no es así?- el otro asintió -¿Cómo piensa verlo?-

-El agua- respondió buscando su ropa, se cambiaría el pijama azul por su usual ropa negra

-¿Agua?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Me transportaré a través de ella, lo he hecho antes; no demoraré más que un par de minutos en llegar hasta él- contestó retirando la ropa de cama y cambiando a la otra con calma –volveré mañana por la noche, discúlpame con Gunter y con Gwendal- acomodó su ropa y se acercó de nuevo a su padrino –lo traeré conmigo y anunciaremos nuestro matrimonio- le dedicó una sonrisa –te pido no mencionarlo a nadie más, menos a Gwendal-

-No lo diré- sonrió un poco, el menor había cambiado mucho, había madurado pero conservado cierto aire afable que lo caracterizaba –le deseo buen viaje y buena suerte majestad-

-Es Yuuri, tú me pusiste el nombre, cuñado- amplió su sonrisa –nos veremos pronto-

-por supuesto, Yuuri, por favor cuida de Wolfram-

-lo haré-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Recordó aquel día en el que habló con su hermano mayor en los baños, el día posterior a la terminación de su había pedido mandarle fuera; en diferentes misiones de larga duración y de preferencia, misiones en las que no tuviera que volver jamás a Pacto de Sangre. No quería regresar, hacerlo suponía un dolor muy grande para su corazón, ya había sufrido lo suficiente en un amor no correspondido y no sería más un masoquista.

Amaba a Yuuri pero no podía obligarlo a corresponderle y amarle con la misma intensidad en el que lo hacía. Debía alejarse y ver a lo lejos como el otro era feliz al lado de alguien más.

Esa misma noche abandonó el castillo junto a algunos de sus hombres; era lo mejor. Echó un último vistazo al lugar y cabalgó a su nuevo destino. Ya no lo vería más y no pasaría más noches complaciendo su cuerpo sin esperanzas ni ilusiones de algo más.

Un día después de su partida; con la luna en su máximo resplandor y las estrellas cubriendo el cielo nocturno, decidió acampar cerca del lago junto a sus hombres. Tomarían un pequeño descanso y después partirían. Según los informes, varios disturbios venían sucediendo en la frontera con territorio humano; además de varios crímenes; era su misión detenerlos y vigilar que la calma volviese a ese lugar; haría cumplir el deseo de paz que Yuuri tenía.

Llamó a un soldado para comentar el camino que seguirían a partir de ahora pero no obtuvo respuesta y se sintió extrañado; giró su vista alrededor y notó que no se encontraba nadie a su alrededor. Escuchó un ruido cercano y desenvainó su espada. Tal parecía que tenían compañía. Se preguntó quién sería tan ágil y astuto como para acabar con sus hombres en el mayor silencio posible.

Una sombra se acercó; se dispuso a atacarle cuando; quedando a poca distancia se dio cuenta de la identidad del recién llegado. Bajó su espada y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa; no era posible que él estuviera en ese lugar, era imposible que les diera alcance cuando tenían un día de camino. Balbuceo algunas cosas sin sentido hasta que le escuchó decir su nombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- logró articular con coherencia -¿Cómo fue que llegaste a este lugar?- "¿Cómo fue que me encontraste" quiso preguntar, aún no creía que de verdad se encontrara frente a él

-El agua siempre fluye y toma el camino hacia su destino- fue la respuesta del otro quien señaló el lago y acortó la distancia entre ambos; era la primera vez que escuchaba a este Yuuri articular palabras durante su encuentro –Has decidido volar lejos como un ave que ha sido liberada de su cautiverio; pero, amado mío ¿Por qué has tomado semejante decisión de marcharte de mi lado sin siquiera una palabra de tus hermosos labios?- levantó su mano hacia el rostro del rubio y acarició con la yema de sus dedos sus labios –Esa noche en la que partiste decidí profesar mis más profundos sentimientos; cuando tuve el control completo de este cuerpo y dejé de ser más un caminante de la noche que seguía los deseos de mi completo ser; pero te habías marchado dejando un vacío irremplazable en mi corazón…entiendo que mi ser habitual ha cometido pecados que no deben ser perdonados; que ha lastimado cada parte de ti y ha convertido una bella flor en un marchito recuerdo de lo que una vez fue; comprendo que mi actuar no ha sido el apropiado y que este es el resultado de mis decisiones y acciones, pero; yo deseo ofrecerte el corazón que poseo y entregarte cada parte de mi ser; deseo expresarte mis sentimientos apropiadamente cada momento en que nos encontremos en el mismo lugar; deseo amarte como mereces; reparar el daño causado y llenarte de mi más sincero y apasionado amor ¿Podrías aceptarme a pesar de haber sido tan tonto?- acaricio el rostro del contrario con delicadeza -¿Puedes amar a este ser que se muestra incompleto ante ti? ¿Puedes brindarle una nueva oportunidad a esta persona que desea amarte por el resto de su existencia?-

Wolfram dejó caer su espada, su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil ante la cercanía y el toque ajeno en su piel. Pensó que debía encontrarse en un sueño o una especie de ilusión ¿De verdad él estaba aquí diciendo esas palabras? Simplemente no lo creía.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo cuándo pudo salir de su estupefacción y sin dejar de observar a los ojos oscuros que le miraban con tanta intensidad

-Soy yo por supuesto- contestó un tanto confundido con la pregunta – Sé que es difícil creer lo que he expresado, sin embargo, es la realidad de mi ser- acercó su rostro al contrario acordando la distancia de estos –mi corazón sólo puede latir por una persona- sus labios se tocaron levemente uniéndose en un beso corto pero cargado de sentimientos –volveré a encontrarte mañana, cuando la luna y las estrellas vuelvan a iluminar el cielo; hasta entonces esperaré una respuesta a mis sentimientos- le observó apartarse y alejarse en dirección al agua; desapareció en esta casi instantáneamente dejándole más que sorprendido por los recientes acontecimientos.

¿De verdad había sucedido?

Seguía sin creerlo; jamás pensó escuchar semejante declaración por parte del maoh. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los tocó con suavidad; le había besado de una forma diferente a la que lo hacía cuando tenían relaciones. Había sido corto pero había logrado hacer que su corazón se acelerara, era muy diferente al beso pasional y lleno de deseo de otras ocasiones.

Sintió su interior agitarse; su corazón continuo con un ritmo acelerado y sus manos temblaron ligeramente. Esto no había sido un sueño; esto era real. Yuuri había estado aquí y había confesado sus sentimientos de una forma un tanto poética; le había pedido una oportunidad y le había besado de esa forma.

¿En verdad volvería la siguiente noche?

¿Qué debería responderle? ¿Debía decirle que nunca dejó de amarlo? ¿Decirle que en este mundo no había nada que deseara más que estar a su lado?

¿Esto estaría bien?

Pero, él escuchó a Yuuri hablar sobre esa mujer de la Tierra; aquella con la que salía. No podía estar en una relación de tres; eso jamás ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esas palabras eran reales? ¿Le amaba a él y no a ella?

Escuchó las voces de sus hombres acercarse y preguntarle por su estado; les aseguró estar bien y fingió que nada había sucedido. Era lo mejor por ahora; cuando volviera a ver al pelinegro aclararía sus dudas.

Al día siguiente encontraron en el camino a algunos humanos que decidieron atacarlos; naturalmente los enfrentaron e interrogaron después de capturarlos; los hombres no mencionaron demasiado y eso le frustró, los interrogarían las veces necesarias aún si les tomaba toda la noche.

Se apartó para poder relajarse un poco y tomar algo de agua del río; el día había sido ajetreado; hasta había olvidado por completo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Al menos lo olvidó hasta que el agua del río comenzó a brillar e hizo su aparición ese hombre de cabellera negra que le había visitado con anterioridad. Permaneció inmóvil esperando el otro se acercara; se preguntó si debía ser sincero y expresar sus sentimientos ¿Era bueno hacerlo? ¿Cómo sería su vida si daba una respuesta afirmativa?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por el pelinegro. Le sujetó de la cintura atrayéndole hacia sí y le observó fijamente; verde y negro se encontraron nuevamente. Durante unos breves instantes el mundo a su alrededor desapareció y sólo existieron ellos dos y nadie más. Wolfram sintió un revuelo en su estómago y su corazón se aceleró; abrió ligeramente la boca para pronunciar alguna palabra pero sólo salieron algunos balbuceos sin coherencia.

-Sin importar el lugar o la situación en la que nos encontremos tu belleza es digna de admiración- habló el otro esbozando ligera sonrisa; acercó su rostro para juntar sus labios en un beso –ansiaba verte otra vez- dijo al separarse del beso

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa –nos vimos la noche anterior- levantó su mano para poder acariciar el rostro contrario – aunque, me cuesta creer que sea real, ayer y hoy; el que tú estés frente a mí- su rostro se expresó serio -¿es real todo esto? Durante todo este tiempo yo creí que no sentías nada hacía mí, incluso estas saliendo con otra persona ¿no es así? Estas jugando con los sentimientos de las personas- bajó su mano y el rostro; se apartó del cuerpo ajeno –No quiero estar con una persona que ya tiene una relación; sé que suena egoísta pero no lo haré, por más que quiera que estemos juntos, por más que te ame….lo siento, no puedo estar contigo de esa manera- amplio su distancia y suspiró –en verdad lo siento, deseo seas feliz con esa persona- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar con los demás; caminaría con normalidad y fingiría que nada sucedió. No lloraría, ya había llorado demasiado por ese amor que no era para él.

Detuvo su andar al sentir su brazo tomado por el otro; quería marcharse, olvidar la falsa esperanza que se había forjado en su interior de poder vivir al lado de la persona amada. Antes de que pudiese decir algo o retirar su brazo del agarre del otro su cuerpo fue atraído hacia el pelinegro; este le apresó entre sus brazos –Yuuri se encuentra en una confusión consigo mismo y sus emociones- el rubio le observó de reojo enarcando una ceja ante esas palabras

-¿A qué te refieres? Tú eres Yuuri ¿Por qué hablas de ti mismo en tercera persona?-

-No lo soy y a la vez lo soy - le estrechó más entre sus brazos –soy una parte de él, la misma persona pero diferente a la vez, soy una parte de él, la mitad de su ser; esta mitad es la que profesa sus sentimientos hacia ti; es la que te ama tan profunda y locamente que teme perderte para siempre- buscó con su mirada la verdusca - entiendo que sea complejo entender la situación que presento ante ti, pero en verdad, mi mayor deseo es estar a tu lado; pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, dormir y despertar a un costado del otro y expresar nuestro sentir abiertamente ante el mundo-

Wolfram se sonrojo tenuemente por esas últimas palabras, todo lo que el otro decía sonaba tan bien, era justamente lo que siempre soñó que el otro le dijera; sin embargo, no podía caer redondo ante ellas -En resumen, me estás diciendo que sólo la mitad de Yuuri me ama y que la otra no sabe si lo hace o no- el oji verde le miró con atención -¿Qué hay con esa persona con la que estas saliendo?... ¿Tú le amas? –Le costó demasiado pronunciar esa última pregunta -¿Qué pasará cuando Yuuri diga que le ama y que quiere casarse con ella? ¿Qué pasará cuando diga que quiere formar una familia con esa mujer? No se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, no se puede vivir dos vidas con personas diferentes- intentó alejarse de nuevo del pelinegro –tus palabras suenan hermosas pero no son más que eso, palabras llenas de ilusiones y esperanzas; Yuuri no me ama, jamás lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará….-tomo aire para poder continuar sin tener que soltar algunas lágrimas –no aceptaré estar con una persona que me ofrece su amor a medias y vivir una hermosa mitad de una verdad; no es lo más apropiado….si acepto estar contigo cuando él se dé cuenta de ello podría….- "llegar a odiarme por aprovecharme de la situación para estar con él" quiso completar la frase pero no pudo, mordió su labio inferior; no quería quebrarse frente a esta persona –por favor suéltame…-

A pesar de su petición, los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo no aflojaron su agarre ni un poco –No la amo, él no le ama- respondió con calma –es una mujer muy linda, agraciada y de buen corazón, a pesar de ello, nuestro corazón no late con fuerza por ella; él está confundido, piensa que ella podría ser esa persona indicada y con la que podría formar una hermosa familia- hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea –pero se equivoca, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y los hizo a un lado entrando en un estado de confusión; esa relación está destinada al fracaso, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para su inminente final- se apartó ligeramente y giró el cuerpo del rubio dejándole frente a él –la única relación que está destinada a ser es la nuestra-

-pero…- el rubio intento decir algo más sus labios fueron callados por un corto beso

-casémonos- soltó con extrema seriedad –cuando llegue el final de esa absurda relación podremos cumplir con nuestro destino de estar juntos- tomó ambas manos contrarias -estoy seguro que mi otro yo comparte mi sentir y en algún momento determinado aceptará ese hecho ¿Puedes aceptar por ahora la mitad de este ser?-

-yo…- observó el rostro frente a él antes de decir alguna otra palabra; no mostraba signos de mentira; al contrario, se mostraba con toda sinceridad y seriedad ante él –al Yuuri completo, lo amo- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos –deseo estar contigo, más que nada en el mundo y….lo estaré- desvió su mirada –estaré contigo hasta el momento en que Yuuri se dé cuenta de ello y decida que no soy lo mejor para él- bajo su rostro con tristeza, en algún momento eso pasaría, no quería darse mucha esperanza de que se daría cuenta y lo aceptaría para vivir una vida feliz con él, tampoco es que en el fondo quisiera aceptar permanecer a su lado; eso le traería más dolor que alegría a su vida; sin embargo, sabía que esta persona frente a si no se daría por vencida e insistiría en ello hasta obtener una respuesta afirmativa; esta o la otra personalidad del pelinegro podían llegar a ser realmente tercos.

Recargó su cabeza en su pecho y rodeo el cuerpo del otro en un abrazo por primera vez en esa noche. Ya no pensaría más en si estaba bien o no el aceptar esto; sólo se dejaría llevar. Aprovecharía cada minuto en que se encontraran y estuvieran juntos.

No escuchó más palabras, sólo un vago "lo siento" pero no más. A decir verdad, no recuerda otra cosa dicha, sólo el toque de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y la entrega de ambos en esa calurosa noche.

Las visitas se repitieron en otras ocasiones, cuando estaban por cumplirse los dos meses desde que empezó aquello el Maoh (como decidió referirse a él y como usualmente se le llamaba a Yuuri cuando esta parte aparecía para calmar las cosas) apareció pidiéndole ir con él. Cuando preguntó la razón no obtuvo respuesta, tan sólo un "por favor" y así, decidió confiar en el otro pensando que no era nada extraño ni cambiarían las cosas si le acompañaba. Grave error.

Se transportaron a través del agua (como el otro solía hacerlo, sólo que en esta ocasión con él incluido); Wolfram se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo contrario y cerró los ojos unos instantes; cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la fuente que residía en el templo de Shinou.

¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?

Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie más que al Gran sabio y al mismo Shinou.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenían planeado hacer? ¿Por qué ambos sonreían de esa forma?

-Bienvenidos- se acercó el de lentes ofreciéndoles un par de toallas para secarse –todos los preparativos están listos-

-¿preparativos?- preguntó con curiosidad -¿Qué esta pasando?- su vista pasó del Gran Sabio hacía el Maoh a su lado

-ya lo verás- le vio tomar la toalla ofrecida y comenzar a secarle, se ruborizó un poco al notarse observado por el otro par –debemos secar tu cuerpo primero- con sus manos sobre la toalla en la cabellera rubia observó al otro pelinegro -¿Está preparada la vestimenta?-

-por supuesto- contestó el sabio brindándole una sonrisa –sólo falta que ambos cambien sus ropas y podremos dar inicio-

-¿Inicio a qué cosa?- cada vez entendía menos de lo hablado -¿pueden decirme que está sucediendo?-frunció el entrecejo con cierta molestia, no le gustaba nada el no saber de qué iba todo este asunto

-primero debes cambiarte y después lo entenderás- respondió el otro rubio ahí presente –apresúrense-

Su cuerpo fue levantado sorpresivamente por unos brazos bien conocidos -¡Oye!- apareció un enorme rubor en sus mejillas al ser cargado de esa forma – ¡Puedo caminar por mí mismo!- exclamo fingiéndose molesto

-Es mejor de esta forma- respondió el Maoh –y además, ayudaré a cambiar esas prendas húmedas de tu cuerpo-

-No, Shibuya….- interrumpió el de lentes –yo ayudaré a la novia a cambiarse, tú irás a otra habitación diferente; ya que no cumplieron con no verse un día antes, al menos cumple con no verle antes de la ceremonia-

-¡¿Qué?!- el tono rojizo de su rostro aumento (si eso era posible) ante esas palabras -¡Puedo cambiarme sólo! ¿¡Cuál ceremonia?!-

-Por supuesto la ceremonia de matrimonio-respondió Shinou caminando unos pasos adelante

-¿Quién va a casarse?- preguntó enarcando una ceja

¿El Maoh le había traído para una boda? ¿De quién? ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión y quería contraer matrimonio con aquella chica y quería que él fuera testigo de ello?

Se preguntó eso unos instantes hasta que observó la extraña ropa que el Gran sabio le ofrecía -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tomando la enorme tela y observándola con curiosidad

-es un _**Shiromoku**_ -

-¿Un shir…. qué?- observó al otro con extrañeza -¿eso qué significa? ¿Para qué sirve esto?- volvió a observar la tela tratando de encontrarle forma alguna

-es un traje nupcial- respondió –te ayudaré a ponerlo, debes desvestirte primero-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a desvestirme! ¡¿Para qué debo usar un traje nupcial?!- la respuesta le llegó a la mente de golpe -….esto es para…. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Esto es para mi propia boda?!- gritó alarmado -¡No puedo! ¡No lo haré! ¡No puedo casarme con él! ¡Esto no es lo qu…-

-¡Cálmate!- le interrumpió el otro, le vio suspirar –escucha, esto es algo que Shibuya pidió, en medio de la noche por cierto; él realmente desea hacer esto contigo; más una parte de él que la otra- notó el brillo extraño en sus anteojos –Shinou también está de acuerdo con ello y yo personalmente no tengo nada en contra; además este Shiromoku perteneció a Miko-san, lo uso el día de su boda ¿Vas a rechazarlo aun cuando ella aceptó dártelo con todo su amor y bendición?-

-Yo….- no supo que responder ¿De verdad ella se lo había dado? –pero…-

-No pienses mucho sobre ello, las cosas son como son y tú eres enteramente correspondido- le dedicó una leve sonrisa –así que démonos prisa; deben estar esperándonos ya, no quieres hacerle esperar ¿Cierto?- notó la indecisión en el rostro del rubio y la incomodidad que tenía al desnudarse frente a él –no tienes nada que no haya visto antes- colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del oji verde –estarás bien, todo saldrá bien; es lo correcto- le sonrió de nuevo –andando, si no te desvistes lo haré yo- dijo con un toque de picardía

-¡No!- se apartó rápidamente del otro –lo haré….- dijo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas

Colocar esa prenda tomó su tiempo, era realmente rara pero no iba a quejarse más de ella ni del hecho que, suponía, era algo que una mujer usaba; la portaría con elegancia al menos mientras tuviera que usarla. No podía ser descortés con un regalo de Miko-san. Le fue colocado además, algo llamado _**Uchikake**_ encima de esta ¡Vaya nombres que tenían estas cosas!

Una vez concluida la labor de vestimenta se dirigieron al lugar donde se almacenaban las cajas. El camino a este fue silencioso hasta que Wolfram notó un detalle peculiar.

-¿Dónde están las guardianas? ¿Y Ulrike?- preguntó extrañado de no ver a nadie más

-Ellas están bien, duermen por ahora-

-¿Duermen? Pero…-

-Hemos llegado- el de anteojos se detuvo frente a la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla –buena suerte- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y abrió de par en par las puertas

En el lugar ya se encontraban el otro par de hombres. Su vista viajó rápidamente hacia el pelinegro objeto de su afecto.

¡Oh por Shinou! ¡Pero que atractivo se veía Yuuri!

La prenda que este usaba era bastante inusual y diferente a la acostumbrada, en color negro (ese color realmente le sentaba bien) y poseía un estilo similar a lo que él mismo usaba. Probablemente también era un traje nupcial.

Se quedó observándolo fijamente e inmóvil; en verdad que algo así le quedaba bastante bien.

¿Por qué no había usado uno de esos antes?

Oh, claro, porque no se había casado antes, pero ese estilo de ropa le sentaba bien, debía pedirle la usara más seguido.

Sintió un pequeño empujón en su espalda y fue cuando volvió a la realidad; observó de reojo al Gran Sabio, este le hizo una indicación de avanzar y así lo hizo. Caminó por el pasillo sin dejar de mirar al Maoh quien también le observaba con intensidad. Se ruborizó ante ello. Esa mirada era demasiado penetrante; se sentía demasiado expuesto y eso no le gustaba.

Logró llegar al frente y colocarse al lado del Maoh, notó al Gran sabio acercarse también y tomar su sitio por un costado del primer rey. Mencionaron algunas palabras; ambos, pero no puso demasiada atención en ellas; estaba más concentrado en cómo habían terminado los hechos y en lo guapo que el otro se veía como para poner su atención en otra cosa.

Recordó hace tiempo, cuando le propuso matrimonio, las palabras dichas "Casémonos" "Cuando llegue el final de esa absurda relación podremos cumplir con nuestro destino de estar juntos" "Estoy seguro que mi otro yo comparte mi sentir y en algún momento determinado aceptará ese hecho ¿Puedes aceptar por ahora la mitad de este ser?"

¿Eso significaba que había terminado su relación con esa mujer?

¿Entonces todo lo que le dijo y expresó era cierto?

Dentro de sí mismo sintió una repentina alegría, una que no podía contener y que tampoco podía expresar con facilidad. Se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano evitando que algunos sollozos salieran de esta. Quería llorar, pero no porque estuviera triste a arrepentido; eran lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Todos los presentes le observaron confusos por tan repentina acción. El pelinegro a su lado preguntó por su estado; no quería preocuparle ni decir nada; solo respondió un simple "estoy bien" mientras tomaba aire y trataba de permanecer sereno.

-Lo siento mucho- escuchó la voz del Maoh; rápidamente se giró a verle -Te estoy forzando a esta situación sin tomar en cuenta tu sentir ¿no es así? No tienes por qué aceptar ser mi consorte si es algo que no deseas hacer- le vio bajar un tanto la mirada con un deje de tristeza –Por mi ansiedad y precipitación se está adelantando este acto que podría ser cumplido en un tiempo futuro-

Wolfram parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder – es cierto que eres impaciente y también alguien terco, pero no me estas obligando a nada- respondió retomando su seriedad –esto es algo que yo deseo también- tomo un poco de aire –así que quita esa cara, luces como un _debilucho_ \- acercó su mano a la del otro y la tomó con firmeza –me disculpo por preocuparte, no fue nada; es solo que, me encuentro muy feliz- dijo casi en susurro la última parte –continuemos, lamento la interrupción-

La ceremonia retomó su curso; esta vez el rubio prestó la atención debida hasta el final. Se giró a ver a su ahora marido con una sonrisa; este le miraba de la misma forma, acercaron sus labios con lentitud y los fundieron en uno. Este instante era perfecto, era un momento lleno de felicidad y lo disfrutaría mientras perdurara. Gozaría cada momento con su amado esposo hasta que tuviera que separarse de él.

Abrió los ojos al instante y se incorporó con lentitud en la vieja cama de la posada en la que se encontraba. Enfocó su vista en la ventana, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Se había quedado dormido durante un buen rato, últimamente sentía mucho cansancio; quizá debido a su situación y las constantes visitas de su cónyuge por las noches. Aunque era un soldado y debía soportarlo, aun así su cuerpo le reclamaba descanso en algún momento.

Se levantó y decidió ir a ver a sus hombres, después iría por algo de comer. Giró la perilla de la puerta con calma; grande fue su sorpresa al notar a la persona que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-¡Wolfram!- una cabellera negra y medianamente larga le abrazó con efusividad, el rubio parpadeó confundido -¡Te extrañe mucho!-

\- ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto aún más confundido –pero estuviste aquí hace unos días- apartó el cuerpo contrario de sí mismo -¿Qué es lo que te suc….- abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al mirar con detalle las facciones en el rostro del otro -…¿Yuuri?- preguntó con incredulidad ¡Este era Yuuri! ¿O no? Parecía serlo pero su cabello y sus ojos eran algo diferentes, como los del Maoh y su voz era en un tono más agudo -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con temor, el momento en que el otro se dio cuenta de todo lo sucedido con su contraparte había llegado ¿Qué le diría?

-¿Qué hago aquí?- le miró con confusión –estoy aquí para ver a mi amado consorte- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa –debes volver a mi lado en Pacto de Sangre, al lugar de dónde nunca debiste marcharte-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres mi consorte Wolfram, por supuesto que deseo vuelvas a mi lado- tomó las manos del blondo –estoy consciente de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estos meses y no estoy molesto, me siento lleno de felicidad por qué mi otro yo tomó la decisión correcta contigo- le brindó una cálida sonrisa –yo, Yuuri Shibuya deseo estar contigo por el resto de mi vida ¿Aceptarías a este debilucho a pesar de haber sido tan tonto?-

Los ojos de Wolfram se humedecieron y esbozó una amplia sonrisa; Yuuri le aceptaba como su pareja y deseaba estar con él completamente -¿Cómo no podría aceptar a mi esposo debilucho?-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Lo dejaré hasta aquí, la verdad es que me extendí demasiado con este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. El siguiente capítulo será el último (probablemente).  
Si les gusto dejen un comentario ;) harían muy feliz a este intento de autora y la motivarán a escribir el final más rápido.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola! En el capítulo pasado no aclare algunas cosas debido a que tenía poco tiempo para subirlo y se me olvido.**_

 _ **Uchikake**_ _ **: El uchikake es una parte del traje nupcial. Es un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes y con motivos generalmente de grullas, pinos, agua que fluye y flores. Está confeccionado con la mejor seda y la parte inferior está rellenada para darle más volumen. Se usa encima del shiromuku como una capa y sin obi.**_

 _ **Shiromoku**_ _ **: Se usa el término shiromuku para referirse al uchikake totalmente blanco. Significa de forma literal "blanco puro". Originariamente fue utilizado por las mujeres de la nobleza para las ocasiones formales, pero ahora representa un componente esencial en el traje nupcial japonés.**_

 _ **Bien, ya aclarado esto, también quiero aclarar que siempre he tenido la idea de que Yuuri es una especie de dos en uno... ¿se entiende? Es una persona pero tiene estas dos partes dentro de sí, la inocente y que todos conocen y la otra más seria, estricta y con un habla de señor feudal. He leído varios fanfics que hacen alusión a esto también y quise utilizarlo. La pareja mencionada más abajo es también una de mis favoritas y no pude evitar el incluirla.**_

 _ **No sé qué más puedo aclarar, más que este fanfic empezó como un one shot y terminó en esto, no me arrepiento pero si fue más extenso de lo que pensé.**_

 _ **Me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía, no tengo un beta para ayudarme y a veces revisando se me pasan algunas cosas. Me disculpo también si hay nombres o términos mal dichos.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se incorporó lentamente brindándole una sonrisa pícara a la persona que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en esta posición, pero si era la primera en la que ambos se entregaban en su totalidad al acto ahora realizado.

-Ahh...Yuuri- jadeo al sentir las manos contrarias acariciar su cadera y pasarse por la punta de su erecto miembro

-Wolf….- dijo apenas en un susurro mientras se incorporaba para sentarse y pasar su lengua por las tetillas del otro que lo incitaban desde hace un largo rato a probarlas. Rodeo con sus manos el cuerpo de su cónyuge por la cintura y acarició a su vez la espalda del rubio. Le escuchó soltar un ligero jadeo de excitación y eso le hizo sentirse aún más complacido y sobre excitado, sobre todo, por la posición en la que se encontraban; Wólfram sentado sobre sus piernas y ambos completamente desnudos.

-espera…yo…- balbuceo intentando volver a la razón y apartó al pelinegro empujándole ligeramente por los hombros.

Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron y se perdieron el uno en el otro durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Se acercaron lentamente hasta fundirse de nuevo en un beso apasionado y cargado del deseo que sentían entre sí. Se separaron al cabo de unos instantes para poder recuperar el aliento y continuar con lo pendiente.

El rubio recostó a su pareja de nuevo en la cama y acarició el pecho de este con suavidad –no te muevas o tendré que amarrarte- le sonrió travieso para después llevar su propia mano a su boca; abrió esta para lamer sus dedos de forma lasciva sin apartar la vista del otro. Pasó su lengua varias veces rodeando sus dedos y los metió y saco otro tanto; cuando hubo terminado llevó estos hacía su parte trasera; introdujo uno en su entrada e hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Movió su dedo dentro y luego le acompaño un segundo y posteriormente un tercero. Jadeo nombrando al otro y apoyándose en el pecho de este mientras continuaba con su labor de auto satisfacción. Se sintió listo cuando sus dedos fueron insuficientes y su urgencia de tenerle dentro se hizo más fuerte.

Retiró sus dedos y buscó con su mano el miembro de su esposo; levantó su cadera; se acomodó y lo comenzó a introducir lentamente en su interior.

Un gemido salió de la boca de ambos.

La sensación de tenerle dentro era demasiado para él; sentía que podría correrse tan sólo de tener la punta del miembro de su pareja dentro. Fue ayudado por el otro quien le sujetó de la cadera por ambos costados para que entrara completamente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el propio rubio comenzara a mover su cadera; subiendo y bajando lenta y tortuosamente.

Pronto aumentó el ritmo de penetración y fue entonces cuando el pelinegro invirtió las posiciones quedando encima de su cónyuge. Salió de su interior para acomodarse entre sus piernas y volvió a entrar en él de forma rápida. Wólfram rodeo con estas la cintura de su esposo y se sostuvo de las sábanas mientras era penetrado con mayor profundidad.

-Yuuri- dijo entre jadeos, no podía aguantar más aquello, así que terminó por correrse entre el vientre de ambos llamándole de nuevo en un sonoro gemido.

El rey de Shin Makoku aumentó su ritmo y poco después concluyó liberando su semilla en el interior de su consorte. Salió de su interior y se acomodó a su lado. Le atrajo hacia si para rodearle con sus brazos; depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla contraria y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y podría preguntar la idea que en su mente se había formado desde hace unos días.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Luces demasiado alegre hoy- se acercó un hombre de cabellos naranja a uno de cabellos castaños –a pesar de que él desapareció después de hablar contigo en su habitación-

-Yozak- se giró a verle con una sonrisa –ha tenido prisa en marcharse pero volverá hoy en la noche; quizá mañana-

-¿Ha vuelto a su mundo?- el castaño negó con la cabeza -¿Sigue aquí? ¿Y aun así le dejaste irse sólo?- enarcó una ceja confuso; era el rey de quien hablaban después de todo; su seguridad debía ser una prioridad para todos y debía mantenerse en vigilancia constante (aunque este no quisiera ser vigilado).

-No está sólo; esta con Wólfram- dijo mirando a su alrededor; no era conveniente alguien más escuchara eso o más rumores comenzarían a correr en el reino entero –estará bien- volvió a mirar al otro con una sonrisa –volverá pronto-

-¡Oh!- exclamó sin mucha sorpresa en su expresión –así que finalmente lo recordó-

-¿De qué hablas Yozak?-preguntó con curiosidad

-¿Cómo debería explicarlo?- llevó una de sus manos a su mentón en un gesto pensativo –hace unos meses, cuando me encontraba en el castillo vigilándole, le vi caminar en dirección al cuarto de Wólfram en medio de la noche; parecía como si caminase dormido; repitió esta acción por varias noches consecutivas aún después de concluido su compromiso y comencé a notar que todos los guardias que vigilaban los pasillos caían dormidos repentinamente- dijo tratando de recordar los hechos

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?-

-Por qué se trataba de la vida privada de su majestad; lo que hiciese en la noche con tu pequeño hermano no era algo que se debía andar comentando, tu sabes que las paredes tienen oídos en este lugar; además de que no son nada discretos en lo que hacen, son bastante escandalosos; sobre todo tu her….-

-Ya entiendo- interrumpió al otro, incómodo por escucharlo e imaginar aquello

-Vamos Capitán no debe poner esa cara; usted y yo sabemos que no es la primeva vez que él comparte lecho con otra persona; aunque el caso de su majestad si haya sido ese- colocó su mano sobre el hombro del otro –además, no es tan difícil imaginarlo considerando que usted y yo también….-

-Yozak- interrumpió de nuevo incómodo y carraspeando un poco –es suficiente-

-Está bien- dijo el espía suspirando –cuando su madre se entere de ello hará una gran celebración-

-Lo sé-

-Su excelencia Gwendal querrá dejar al reino sin un rey-

-Lo sé- respondió de nuevo con un suspiro

-¿Cree que si supieran de lo nuestro sería similar?-

-No lo sé…- contestó observando al otro –Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas ni mencionarlas-

-tiene razón, Capitán/esposo- le guiñó el ojo coqueto recibiendo una amplia sonrisa como respuesta

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana iluminando el rostro de un durmiente pelinegro. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se incorporó en la cama mirando su alrededor y tratando de recordar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Oh, claro, era la habitación de Wólfram en la posada.

Giró su vista a un costado e inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa; lucía hermoso cuando dormía. Acercó su mano al rostro de su pareja y acarició su mejilla con sus dedos con suavidad. Había pasado su primera noche consciente con él y de una forma bastante apasionada. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante tal recuerdo.

-¿Qué sucede?- escuchó la voz del rubio hablarle –aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir-notó que abrió sólo uno de sus ojos verdes y lo volvió a cerrar al instante; al parecer aún estaba cansado.

\- Wólfram- le llamó con suavidad mientras retiraba un par de mechones rubios del rostro del otro -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- era ahora o nunca cuando debía aclarar sus dudas

-Ya preguntaste….- respondió adormilado el rubio

-Eso no- dijo con tranquilidad y observándole fijamente –yo quería saber algo…sobre ti-

-¿Qué es?- dijo aún sin abrir sus ojos –dilo de una vez-

-Tú…- dudó en como mencionarlo -¿Estas en espera?- soltó de repente pendiente de la reacción y respuesta del otro

-¿Qué dijiste?- el de ojos verdes se levantó quedando sentado en la cama -¿De que estas hablando?- se frotó los ojos tratando de despertar completamente

-¿Estas en la dulce espera?-

-¿Esperando qué cosa?- le observó con curiosidad –Sé claro, no entiendo que estás hablando-

-Esperando tú sabes…- desvió su mirada hacia un costado buscando las palabras adecuadas –un bebé-

\- ¿Un bebé?- repitió el rubio enarcando una ceja; el otro asintió - ¿Me estas preguntando si yo tengo un bebé tuyo….- le vio asentir ante sus palabras –aquí dentro?- señalo su vientre sin dejar de mirar a su pareja quien asintió de nuevo.

Parpadeó con confusión unos segundos.

¿De verdad Yuuri creía que él estaba embarazado?

Soltó una sonora carcajada al cabo de unos instantes de silencio; jamás había creído que el otro legase a tal grado de ingenuidad.

El pelinegro le miró confuso si entender el porqué de su risa. Grabaría esa cara en su mente el resto de su vida. Limpió un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron de sus ojos debido a la risa que le provocó; aclaró su garganta antes de hablar y le miró con una sonrisa.

-Creo que Gunter no está haciendo bien su trabajo contigo; necesita enseñarte sobre anatomía mazoku con urgencia- aún divertido tomó la mano del otro –escucha bien Yuuri, yo no tengo un útero o algo así; los hombres no se embarazan, no sé cómo sea en tu mundo pero aquí no lo hacen; si eso sucediese ya habría quedado embarazado desde el principio y estaría próximo a dar a luz-

Un ligero rubor se tiño en las mejillas del pelinegro –no es mi culpa creer que si lo hacían- dijo tratando de defenderse –tú siempre has hablando de tener una familia; hijos propios ¿Cómo se supone que los tendríamos? ¿Con una madre sustituta? ¿Adoptando?-

-No- contestó encogiendo de hombros –yo hablaba de hijos tuyos y míos- señaló al otro y luego a sí mismo –podemos tener hijos que tengan rasgos de ambos-

-¿Cómo sería eso posible?- preguntó sin entenderlo -¿Me dirás que en realidad eres una mujer que está bajo el hechizo de un temible brujo y que pronto volverás a tener tu cuerpo y tendremos hijos de esa forma?- le miró aún con confusión -¿O que existen aguas termales malditas que te pueden convertir en una mujer pelirroja cada que te toque el agua fría y que volverás a ser hombre con agua caliente?-

Wólfram soltó una risa de nuevo; en verdad que su enclenque podía ser realmente inocente y ocurrente cuando se lo proponía.

-No, nada de eso; aunque si hay un estanque maldito cerca de aquí pero no es el caso- volvió a sonreír con algo de diversión, se acercó poco a poco al otro y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de este –te mostraré cómo podemos tenerlos, pero después de tomar un baño juntos- pasó su mano por el pecho de su pareja con una sonrisa que se volvió coqueta.

Yuuri no dejó de preguntarse mientras se vestía y salía del lugar siguiéndole.

¿Cómo sucedería aquello?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La vida en Pacto de Sangre se había vuelto tranquila meses después de que Wólfram regresara al castillo y se hiciera el anuncio de que ahora era el consorte real. Los rumores y chismes no se hicieron esperar con esta noticia y las sirvientas derramaron lágrimas; unas por haber perdido en su apuesta en la ruleta del amor y otras de felicidad por ser las vencedoras de la misma sobre con quien se quedaría al final el rey de los demonios.

La ex reina Cecile fue la primera en felicitarles y apoyar su amor en todo momento. Ambos se lo agradecieron y se avergonzaron a la par que ella pidió con lujo de detalle cada momento acontecido en su relación. Wólfram reprendió a la mujer por esa clase de preguntas y se negó a hablar más de la cuenta. Yuuri se lo agradeció.

Greta se mostró emocionada y feliz por ambos; era algo que ella había deseado desde hace unos años; el ver a sus padres juntos de esa forma. Conrad les brindó una amplia sonrisa y sus más sinceras felicitaciones.

Todo estaba bien hasta que vio a Gunter llorar como magdalena y a Gwendal con una vena resaltándole en la frente mientras les gritaba que quería a ambos en su oficina. El regaño que les proporcionó fue tan extenso que terminó por dejar de escucharle a la hora de que empezó. En realidad, no recuerda demasiado de lo que dijo. Sólo observó de reojo al rubio alzar la voz ocasionalmente. La oficina se convirtió rápidamente en un campo de batalla.

Suspiró e interrumpió a ambos, expresó su sentir y bajo el juramento de no volver a lastimarle y protegerle por el resto de su existencia fue que el mayor de los hermanos les dejó ir. No sin antes impedirles dormir juntos hasta que la ceremonia frente a los nobles y el reino se llevara a cabo. Todo esto dentro de un mes felizmente organizado por Lady Cecile (y asesorado por el propio Wólfram, quien no quería que su madre se excediera con excentricidades).

El mayor de los hijos de la ex reina había asignado a Yozak para vigilar que no se encentraran secretamente por las noches o a solas demasiado tiempo durante el día. Eso no impidió que tuvieran sus encuentros nocturnos y que el de pelo naranja reportara que ambos habían obedecido las órdenes. Incluso Conrad aseguró haber vigilado las 24 horas al rey siendo el primero en dejarle pasar cuando iba en dirección a la habitación de su consorte.

El tiempo pasó y la boda llegó con rapidez. El rey de los demonios trajo consigo a su familia y a Bob junto con Rodríguez. Todo fue demasiado ostentoso (muy a pesar del propio pelinegro y del tercer hijo) Todo el reino (y sus aliados) celebraron la unión. El rubio notó que el rey Saralegui no asistió a la celebración a pesar de que otros gobernantes si lo había hecho; cuando le preguntó a su esposo sólo notó una sonrisa nerviosa y el cambio del tema a si el pastel de boda era de su agrado.

Pensó que era extraño, pero no quiso preguntar demasiado puesto que ahora confiaba en su pareja y tenía en claro los sentimientos de este.

Los meses siguieron su curso y fue cuando, en la cena frente a todos, el pelinegro habló dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Menos a su consorte quién lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Cuándo tendremos a nuestro hijo con nosotros?- repitió su pregunta mirando en dirección al rubio –ya han pasado los 9 meses ¿No es así?-

-No, aún no- respondió el oji verde tratando de evitar las miradas que el resto en la mesa le brindaban –pero se cumplirán dentro de una semana; será bueno que partiéramos ahora mismo y le esperáramos en ese lugar-

-tienes razón, debemos partir ahora mismo- se levantó el rey de su lugar dispuesto a preparar todo para su partida

-¡Espere un momento majestad!- dijo Gunter levándose también -¿A qué se refiere con su hijo? ¿Acaso su majestad tendrá a su descendiente con una mujer cualquiera e irá por el recién nacido? ¡Oh, majestad! ¡Debería esperar a que el bebé sea independiente de la madre y no necesite su alimento! ¡Aunque no creo que su majestad estuviera con alguien más! Yo su más fiel sirviente….- continuó con su dialogo hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz del pelinegro

-No es así Gunter- relató lo que había sucedido meses atrás ante la atenta mirada de los presentes

-No puede ser….- dijo incrédulo Gwendal después de escuchar la narración

-Usted se refería a…..- volvió a hablar Gunter sin creerlo tampoco, había escuchado aquello pero creía que era una simple leyenda

-¡Quiero conocer a mi hermanito!- dijo en voz alta y con emoción la hija mayor de la pareja real -¡Greta irá también!-

-¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Quiero conocer a mi nieto!- chilló emocionada la mujer rubia -Aunque aún soy demasiado joven para ser abuela…le diré que me llame tía Cherry-

El hombre de cabello castaño se levantó de la mesa también y con una sonrisa en su rostro hablo –Pediré que preparen lo necesario para el viaje-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuri tomó en sus brazos el pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija de color azul y esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras le observaba. No podía existir otro ser más perfecto que el que se encontraba entre sus brazos en este instante. Su cabello negro que se asomaba por su pequeña cabeza y esos ojos oscuros y rasgados que le observaban atentamente en conjunto con esa piel blanquecina lo hacían lucir demasiado hermoso. Era simplemente perfecto.

-es hermoso- expresó con alegría y observó a su consorte quien también observaba al pequeño con ternura y cariño

-lo es- acercó su mano hacía el rostro del recién nacido y le acaricio con delicadeza –se parece a ti- expresó con alegría sin dejar de mirarle.

Una mujer de cabellos verdosos se acercó a ellos, no quería interrumpir el momento que estaban teniendo pero era algo necesario –Majestad, podrá tener al bebé con usted pronto, debo revisarlo primero si me lo permite-

-por supuesto- le dio al infante con cuidado y le observó marcharse con él

-Hay que regresar, vamos- sintió su mano ser tomada por la del rubio; mantuvo su sonrisa y asintió dispuesto a seguirle. Le dedicó una última mirada al lugar dónde se encontraban y caminó al lado de su esposo para regresar con el resto.

Ya volverían aquí en otra ocasión.

Después de todo, el siempre soñó con tener una enorme familia.

" _Hay una vieja leyenda acerca de un árbol diferente a cualquier otro, es difícil encontrarle más no imposible. El árbol de la vida se le llama. La pareja que desee tener hijo, más sin embargo no pueda hacerlo, debe atar juntos un listón a una de sus ramas y pedir con fervor que se les cumpla su deseo. Las ramas brillaran en conjunto y una pequeña flor aparecerá en respuesta a la petición justo dónde el listón está atado. Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que la flor se convierta en una especie de esfera y pasarán 9 meses cuando la pareja regresará y obtendrá lo que tanto desea. De esta esfera nacerá un bebé como cualquier otro con características de ambas personas que lo solicitaron"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Bueno he aquí el final de este fanfic, disfruté demasiado escribiéndolo y fue bastante des estresante para mi hacerlo. Sé que puse a votación el que hubiera m-preg o no, pero a decir verdad, entre en un dilema conmigo misma sobre esto y al final no pude escribirlo, no es que no me guste, pero no lo escribo, no soy una persona que lo escriba en un fanfic; pensé mucho en que hacer y recordé este anime llamado twelve kingdoms en donde los bebés nacen de una forma similar y pensé que sería una mejor opción a usar.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y de comentar; a decir verdad mi sueño es ser una escritora algún día, estoy consciente de que mi narrativa e historia no es la mejor de todas pero trato de esforzarme en cada fic y capitulo.**_

 _ **Haré algunos extras pero no sé cuándo pueda escribirlos. Si les gustó o tienen alguna opinión es bien recibida en un comentario**_ __

 _ **Espero también escribir algo más sobre este hermoso anime; hasta entonces me despido….**_

 _ **¡Y nos vemos en los extras!**_


End file.
